Unis dans la Force
by Code 44
Summary: Sur un champ de bataille, on peut ignorer qui est son adversaire... Récit d'une bataille à la fin de la Guerre des Clones


**Unis dans la Force**

_An -19, Guerre des Clones_

C'était une planète sans nom, à de nombreux parsecs du centre de la galaxie. Depuis l'orbite, elle était composée de longues bandes jaunes et bleues. Toute la planète n'était en fait qu'une grande étendue d'eau à l'instar de Mon Calamari ou de Manaan, juste entrecoupée de quelques îles. En réalité, le monde avait bien un nom mais celui-ci, imprononçable en Basic avait été traduit au plus près : dans les archives de la République, la planète se nommait Saluan. Peuplée seulement par quelques colons humains, Mon Cal et d'autres espèces aquatiques, Saluan ne présentait aucun intérêt notable pour la République. Elle sombra donc dans l'oubli. Sa seule voisine proche était Utapau. Saluan et Utapau échangeaient peu, tant au niveau diplomatique que commercial. Cette situation aurait pu durer des années, voire des siècles. Mais tout ceci changea avec l'arrivée du plus grand conflit pré-impérial : la Guerre des Clones.

Durant trois longues années, cette lutte embrasa toute la galaxie, la divisant entre partisans de la République et ceux de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants. La République dirigée par le Chancelier Suprème Palpatine avait déclaré la guerre au légendaire Comte Dooku et ses alliés. Les Jedi, gardiens de la République luttaient par conviction aux côtés de la République et de leurs troupes clones. Mais un certain nombre désapprouvaient ce choix et préféraient se retirer totalement des combats. D'autres, avaient choisi de se battre auprès des troupes droïdes de la CSI. La plupart étaient des Jedi Noirs, des utilisateurs de la Force Obscure. Rejetés par l'Ordre, ils cherchaient tout simplement un monde, un groupe qui les accepte. Et la CSI se faisait un plaisir de recueillir les sombres Jedi en son sein. Mais d'autres avaient tout simplement quitté la République et rejoint la Confédération par conviction.  
Derek Shiel étaient de ceux là. Humain d'une vingtaine d'années, ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts. Il portait son habituelle tenue Jedi brune. Mais elle n'était plus aussi éclatante qu'autrefois : elle était salie, trouée par endroit. Une trace de brûlure ornait la partie gauche du dos de la cape. La poussière, le sable, le fer, le sang, le feu, l'acier...la guerre. Toutes ces choses avaient marqué sa bure et son âme. Mais si le vêtement était réparable ou toujours utilisable, Derek ne savait pas s'il en était de même avec son âme. Quand la guerre avait éclatée, il n'était que Padawan. Son maître était parti avec plus de 200 Jedi à Géonosis pour sauver Obi-Wan Kenobi, son Padawan Anakin Skywalker et la sénatrice Padmé Amidala.

Hélas, les Jedi ne s'étaient pas préparés à l'affrontement, au vrai affrontement. Ils étaient partis croyant combattre un Jedi Noir et ses alliés bureaucratiques. Ils s'étaient retrouvés face à un Seigneur Noir des Siths et son armée droïde. En une seule journée, en quelques instants, près de 180 Jedi périrent sous le feu des droïdes de combat. Comme ça. Il ne restait que 20 survivants. Et le maître de Derek n'en faisait pas partie. Quand le jeune Padawan l'apprit, son monde s'écroula : son maître l'avait toujours formé, toujours aidé, toujours aimé. Et il venait de disparaître. Le Code Jedi disait : il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force.  
Derek aurait aimé que ce soit vrai, qu'il soit toujours là près de lui dans les limbes de la Force. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Peut être qu'avec du temps, cette blessure aurait pu cicatriser. Peut être qu'avec du temps, Derek aurait pu faire le deuil.

Mais le temps, il n'en avait pas. Sans avoir un instant pour pleurer son maître, Derek avait été envoyé aux quatre coins de la galaxie, sur des planètes dont il ne savait même pas le nom, à diriger des troupes clones contre les droïdes de combat de la CSI. Pendant un certain temps, cela dura ainsi. Derek, sans savoir ce qui se passait, obéissait au Conseil, partait sur une planète livrer bataille revenait et tout redémarrait. Sa lame bleue avait fait couler tant de sang. Bien sûr, les droïdes n'étaient pas vivants mais les troupes de la Confédération n'étaient pas que des robots. Il y avait des Neimoidiens, des Quarrens, des Muuns, des humains...comment pouvait-il accepter de les tuer pour des raisons politiques ? Une vie valait une vie, voilà la philosophie Jedi. Voilà pourquoi les Jedi évitaient de tuer leurs captifs. Et les Jedi, les défenseurs de la vie se retrouvaient mués en guerriers ? Rien que pour ça, Derek n'approuvait pas l'Ordre. Ils servaient une République pourrie de l'intérieur, gangrénée par la corruption du Sénat.

Le Chancelier Palpatine, sous le prétexte de purifier le Sénat et la République, avait lancé une politique de renforcement des pouvoirs au détriment de la liberté. Derek n'aimait pas ça. C'était une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à quitter la Grande Armée de la République pour celle de la CSI. L'autre raison était beaucoup moins politique, bien plus personnelle. Il avait été exclu de l'Ordre. Rejeté comme un paria, comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie étrange. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait été exclu non pas en période de paix mais en pleine guerre ! Les Jedi étaient sur tous les fronts, à mourir pour la République. Les Gardiens de la Justice disparaissaient un peu plus chaque jour et l'Ordre avait choisi de se priver d'un de ses membres. Pour des questions de morale. Derek s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier même si ça allait bientôt faire trois mois.

Derek avait été appelé à la salle du Conseil, en plein après midi. Il s'inquiétait. Après tout, il n'était de retour à la Cité capitale depuis très peu de temps et le Conseil voulait le voir lui, simple Padawan . Il était nerveux : le Conseil n'était pas du genre à convoquer pour rien. Il y avait une seule explication : il allait être nommé Chevalier ! Après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services à l'Ordre, il en devenait enfin membre à part entière. Il avait beau savoir que ça n'était pas très Jedi, il jubilait. Dans le turboélévateur qui l'amenait à la salle, Derek rajusta un peu sa tunique Jedi. A peine l'élévateur avait-il atteint le sommet de la tour, que le jeune Padawan était déjà au dehors, courant presque. Il se trouva devant les grandes portes de la salle du Conseil. Il inspira un grand coup et entra dans la pièce. Dans la salle, il n'y avait physiquement que 2 Maîtres : Mace Windu et Plo Koon. Les maîtres Ki-Adi-Mundi, Agen Kolar et le vénérable Yoda étaient là par le biais de spectres d'holocom. Mace fit un geste de la main vers Derek :

-Bienvenue, Padawan. Viens au centre de la pièce je te prie

Derek ne se fit pas prier pour obéir à maître Windu. C'était l'un des meilleurs, voire le meilleur guerrier du Temple, le créateur de la forme connue sous le nom de Vaapad, un diplomate avisé, un modèle de droiture et d'intégrité. Derek le respectait énormément, comme tous les membres du Conseil d'ailleurs. Derek fit un petit signe de tête à Maître Yoda qui lui fit un sourire. Le plus vieux membre de l'Ordre était au delà de son statut de grand maître de l'Ordre, un être malicieux et farceur qui n'hésitait jamais à encourager ses disciples. En le voyant, Derek se sentait un peu plus en confiance. Il faut dire que Maître Windu était très intimidant. Il prit la parole :

-Padawan, je te remercie d'être venu jusqu'à nous. dit-il en faisant un geste circulaire de la main

-C'est normal, maître. J'obéis au Conseil...

-Si nous t'avons fait mander, c'est parce que nous avons pris une décision pour toi. Une décision difficile mais très importante

Derek avait du mal à contenir les battements de son coeur : enfin au bout de tout ce temps, de toute cette guerre, il allait devenir un Jedi à part entière. Il allait pourvoir combattre à côté de ses frères et soeurs Jedi, voire à côté des maîtres ! Maître Plo Koon parla à son tour, la voix déformée par son masque :

-Au vu de tes récents agissements, le Conseil a décidé d'agir sous l'impulsion de Maître Windu

Les yeux de Derek manquèrent de jaillir hors de leurs orbites : il allait passer Chevalier à la demande de maître Windu ? How...ce devait être la bonne journée pour jouer au sabbac on dirait...  
Windu repris la parole :

-Oui. Nous avons décidé...

_de me faire passer Chevalier, de me faire passer Chevalier, de me faire..._

-...de t'exclure de l'Ordre

-Quoi ?

La voix de Derek était étranglée, pleine de fureur et de surprise. L'exclure ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Nous avons appris que tu avais une liaison avec une autre Padawan.

Ki-Adi-Mundi enchaina :

-Sio Elan...

Le monde parut s'écrouler autour de lui. Ils savaient. Comment le pouvaient-ils ? C'est vrai, lui et Sio avaient eu une relation. Sio était une Arkanienne qui comme tous ceux de son espèce ressemblait beaucoup aux humains si ce n'était ses yeux d'un blanc immaculé et ses mains à quatre doigts griffus. Sio était un peu plus petite que Derek, elle devait mesurer un mètre soixante-cinq, Derek mesurant quelques centimètres de plus. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, lui et Sio avaient toujours étés proches : ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ils avaient à peu près le même âge, eu les mêmes professeurs...elle avait été affectée à Maître Micha, un Kiffar jovial. Son maître ne riait plus désormais : il avait failli mourir la tête dans la poussière à Géonosis. Mais quand les clones étaient arrivés, ils avaient pu le sauver en l'embarquant dans une canonnière. Il avait ensuite été renvoyé sur Coruscant après de longs traitements au bacta. Bien qu'encore très faible, il dut repartir sur le front, faisant tout pour éviter à sa Padawan de se retrouver au coeur des combats. Le premier baiser de Sio et Derek devait dater d'il y a environ un an, juste après la bataille de Praesitlyn. Sio et son Maître furent envoyés sur une planète aride pour capturer une usine séparatiste. La mission fut un grand succès : les troupes de la République occupèrent l'usine en quelques heures.

La CSI, voyant le combat perdu avaient fait sauter les installations. Micha se trouvait à l'intérieur. Sio était retournée à Coruscant pour annoncer la prise de l'usine, elle échappa donc à ce funeste destin. Elle n'apprit la mort de son Maître qu'à son arrivée au Temple. Elle venait juste de l'apprendre et se trouvait dans le Jardin aux Milles Fontaines en train de pleurer quand Derek la trouva enfin. Son chagrin était immense et justifié. De nombreux Padawans avaient perdu leurs mentors dans cette terrible guerre et désormais, Sio Elan en faisait désormais partie. Quand Derek l'avait vue aussi triste, il s'était précipité à ses côtés pour la soutenir, comme tout ami. A peine s'était il mis à ses côtés, qu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, secouée de larmes.

_Quoi, que ce passe t-il ? avait-il demandé

_C'est Maître Micha...il est mort ! elle avait réussi à parler entre deux sanglots

_Chh...calme toi...

Tout doucement, pour la calmer, il s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux. Et à la serrer le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Ses tremblements à elle s'étaient un tout petit peu calmés. Et les siens avaient alors commencés. Doucement, très doucement, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Et très naturellement, ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle lui murmura alors dans un souffle :

_Je t'en prie. Promets moi que tu ne seras jamais loin...

Il lui dit alors au creux de l'oreille :

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Nous survivrons à la guerre. Je te le promets...

Et disant cela, il l'embrassa encore une fois.

Ils s'étaient vus assez peu au cours de cette année, chacun pris par leurs obligations et par la guerre. Mais d'un commun accord, il avaient décidé que dès que l'un deux deviendrait Chevalier, ils arrêteraient leur liaison pour ne pas tout gâcher. Et voilà que le Conseil était au courant. Mace Windu continua, sa voix plus tranchante qu'un sabre laser :

_Comme tu le sais, la passion est interdite au sein de l'Ordre. Elle conduit au côté obscur. Nous t'avons sondé, Padawan Derek et vu une grande affinité avec la Force. Mais tu dois comprendre que si tu bascules tu côté obscur, tout ce pouvoir servira les forces du mal. Est ce que tu veux ?

_Non Maître ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais je croyais que...

Derek savait bien que les liaisons amoureuses étaient interdites au sein de l'Ordre. Mais le padawan avait entendu dire que la plupart du temps, les Jedi « coupables » n'étaient que sermonnés. Il était extrêmement rare pour ne pas dire quasi-impossible qu'un Jedi soit exclu de l'Ordre pour une simple aventure !

Agen Kolar prit la parole, son image entrecoupée de parasites :

_Ce n'est pas contre toi Derek. Nous ne faisons que...prendre des précautions.

Les mots frappaient le jeune homme comme des marteaux : parce qu'il avait eu une liaison avec Sio, il était exclu de l'Ordre, tout ça pour une histoire de précautions ? Il fit un regard implorant à Maître Yoda, son préféré. Pas lui ! Yoda était le grand Maître de l'Ordre, il pouvait encore s'opposer à Windu, le sauver !

_Navré je suis, jeune Derek. Mais, comme Maître Kolar l'a dit, des précautions nous devons prendre : trop lié à la Force tu es. Un faux pas et toute ta puissance servira les ténèbres. Au début et toujours maintenant, opposé à cette décision, je suis. Mais étant absent, à Maître Windu, je m'en remets.

Dans un dernier sursaut, Derek essaya de se défendre :

_Non ! S'il vous plaît Maître Windu ! C'est vrai, j'aime Sio mais je peux mettre fin à notre liaison ! Je ne veux pas être exclu de l'Ordre, je vous en prie !

Le Maître de Korun mit fin à la discussion :

_Notre choix est irrévocable. Tu as une heure pour faire tes bagages et quitter le Temple. Tu peux aller où tu veux mais désormais, l'Ordre t'es fermé à tout jamais. Que la Force soit avec toi...

Et ils le congédièrent. Derek ne sait pas ce qui fut le plus dur : croiser le regard de ses amis tandis qu'il empaquetait le peu d'affaires qu'il avait, le silence de mort dans lequel le Temple tout entier semblait être plongé ou bien ce sentiment d'injustice. Il aurait aimé parler avec Sio, lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait pour le défendre mais elle était introuvable.

Derek quitta le Temple comme un automate, n'emportant avec lui qu'un sac et son sabre laser -pris en cachette- avant de disparaître. Le plus ironique avait été de recevoir un message de maître Windu. Derek ne se donna même pas la peine de le lire et détruisit sa console d'holocom. Désormais plus rien ne le retenait sur Coruscant.  
Il avait erré longtemps avant de tomber par hasard sur une planète séparatiste. N'ayant plus de but dans la vie, il décida de se consacrer à la lutte contre la République. Et il découvrit que son exil lui avait ouvert les yeux : le Comte Dooku avait raison. La République était corrompue, putréfiée. Pour la sauver, ils devaient la détruire pour la reconstruire.

Derek embrassa la cause séparatiste et combattit aux côtés de ses ennemis de jadis. Ses talents martiaux et sa maîtrise de la Force le hissèrent au rang de commandant. Il affronta la République mais jamais ses anciens frères Jedi. Le hasard des combats ne les faisaient pas se rencontrer. Jusqu'à ce jour...  
Derek avait été envoyé sur Saluan pour servir de base relais à Utapau : le Conseil Séparatiste s'y était établi et Saluan avait stocké les troupes droïdes avant de les faire marcher sur Pau City. Derek, loin de Coruscant aurait pu se croire en sécurité. Mais tout change...il y a quelques jours, la défaite de Coruscant avait coûté cher en troupes droïdes et en matériel. Pire que tout, leur chef, le comte Dooku était mort. Le commandement revenait donc en théorie au Conseil Séparatiste. Mais en réalité, c'était le général biodroïde Grievous qui était en charge des décisions.  
Un jour, les troupes de la Républiques débarquèrent sur Saluan. Ils étaient extrêmement nombreux : les maigres troupes de Derek ne pourraient jamais contenir leur assaut.

Qui était prévu pour dans quelques heures. Le Jedi faisait les cent pas sur la plage. Devant lui, à quelques kilomètres, les troupes clones se préparaient au combat. Derek était plongé dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas son droïde Magna arriver. Les Magnagardes étaient le must en matière de droïdes de combat : conçus spécialement pour Grievous, les Magnas étaient aussi en charge de la protection des chefs de guerre de la CSI. Comme Derek.  
IG-154 marcha rapidement vers son commandant avant de déclarer :

_Commandant. Nous avons reçu une holocom.

_Renvoyez là. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en train de préparer notre plan d'action ?

_Mais...c'est le Général Grievous, monsieur.

_Quoi ? Passez le moi !

IG-154 jeta une petite balise d'holocom à terre, dans le sable. Une silhouette bleue apparut alors : le Général Grievous.

_Général, dit Derek d'un ton faussement aimable. Je suis heureux de vous voir

.  
_Le plaisir n'est guère partagé Commandant Shiel. Je tenais juste à vous informer que nous avons rejeté votre demande de renforts.

_Quoi ? explosa Derek Vous n'êtes qu'à quelques parsecs d'ici et vous refusez de m'envoyer le moindre droïde !

_J'ai besoin de tous les droïdes, ici, sur Utapau. Je prépare un piège à Jedi, il est essentiel que ma cible ne se doute de rien. Le moindre mouvement de troupes l'alerterait.

_Dans ce cas, exfiltrez nous. Nous ne tiendrons pas ici.

_Je ne peux pas. Si nous envoyons un vaisseau, la République va s'en apercevoir. Il est essentiel qu'ils ne sachent pas que nous sommes là.

_En somme, vous nous laissez crever comme des chiens kath.

Grievous esquissa un geste de dédain :

_Bah...dès que mon Jedi sera mort, j'enverrai mes troupes vous exporter. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est survivre.

_Survivre ? Vous avez une idée de nombres de clones sur le sol de cette foutue planète ? Nous tiendrons quelques heures au mieux !

_Alors faites en sorte qu'elles soient les plus longues possibles. Grievous, terminé.

Et la balise coupa. IG-154 se baissa pour la ramasser. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux observer son commandant.

_Hum...Monsieur ?

_Quoi d'autre 154 ?

_Nous avons reçu le rapport de nos espions sur les forces adverses. C'est mauvais.

_Comme si je ne m'en était pas aperçu. Bon sang, je me sentirais plus en sécurité au fond de l'estomac d'un Sarlacc...

_Nous savons également que les clones sont dirigés par une personne maîtrisant la Force.

_Et comment s'appelle t-il ce Jedi ?

_ « Elle », monsieur. C'est une femme, une Arkanienne pour être précis. Elle répond au nom de Sio Elan...

IG-154 vit clairement la peur sur le visage de son maître :

_Monsieur ? Ca va ? Monsieur ?

Plus loin de là, à quelques kilomètres de l'autre côté de la mer, le camp clone redoublait d'activité. Certains opposants à la militarisation de la République argumentaient en disant que les clones n'était que des soldats sacrifiables, utilisés comme chair à canon n'étant au fond, que des copies organiques des robots de la Confédération. En un sens, c'était vrai : les clones n'avaient qu'un seul but dans la vie : combattre. Grandissant 2 fois plus vite qu'un homme normal, les clones luttaient pour la République depuis 3 ans désormais. Éparpillés sur des centaines de mondes, ils avaient pour but de mettre la CSI à genoux. Et bien qu'ils étaient dirigés par les Jedi, c'étaient eux les véritables héros de la guerre. Sur Saluan, le Chancelier Palpatine avait ordonné l'envoi de la 68° Légion de combat pour prendre la planète.

La 68° préférait largement les assauts terrestres d'infanterie : si les véhicules les plus imposants tels que le ST-TT ou le gigantesque TB-TT possédaient une puissance de feu redoutable, leur lenteur et leur difficulté à progresser dans les zones accidentées les rendaient inutilisables sur certains champs de bataille.  
Le commandant de la 68°, que les maîtres cloneurs de Kamino avaient nommé CC-5247 marchait d'un pas décidé vers la tente où son commandant, la Jedi Sio Elan avait établi ses quartiers. Il portait la tenue clone réglementaire mais avec un logo bleu. Son armure blanche devenait grise, salie par le sable. Plus que jamais, il méritait son surnom de Dust.

5247 était relativement confiant envers la bataille à venir : la 68° possédait comme toute autre Légion de la Grande Armée de la République exactement 9216 soldats. Appuyée seulement par un TB-TT et 2 ST-TT, les véhicules préférés de la Légion étaient les Juggernauts.

La 68° possédait un exemplaire de type HAVw A6, la crème des transports blindés et une foule de HAVw A5. L'impact était surtout visuel : voir près de 175 Juggernauts vous foncer dessus, crachant leurs lasers...en temps normal, les membres organiques de la CSI prenaient peur et fuyaient. C'était ça, au dela des jouets technologiques de la République qui faisaient de la 68° Légion, une des unité les plus efficace.  
Un petit peloton au sein de la 68° s'était spécialisé dans l'utilisation non pas des medersas BARC qui équipaient la GAR mais de fonceurs Flare-S.

Les Fare-S connaissaient leur essor dans les milieux criminels. Ils n'étaient conçus que pour une chose : la vitesse. Si les BARC possédaient la moindre parcelle de blindage, les F-S en étaient dépourvus. Mais il allaient presque 100 km/h plus vite que leurs homologues de combat et dans ce genre de combat, c'était souvent le plus rapide qui s'en sortait. Le peloton, composé de 36 soldats éclaireurs clones comme n'importe quel autre peloton, était généralement chargé d'enfoncer les lignes ennemies par les flancs et d'occuper les troupes adverses le temps que l'infanterie clone arrive au contact. Grâce à ce plan de bataille, la 68° légion n'avait pratiquement jamais connu la défaite : lâcher les Juggernauts pour occuper l'esprit de l'adversaire, envoyer le peloton en Flare-S attaquer dans le dos pour les surprendre et les empêcher de fuir. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que les HAV arrivent au contact. Et la bataille était gagnée. Le Marteau et l'Enclume. Avec les Séparatistes au milieu. Un plan parfait. Vraiment sans faille.  
Dust poussa le tissu qui constituait l'entrée des quartiers de Sio Elan et entra. Il la chercha un instant, ses yeux fouillant le noir. Malgré la grande lumière au dehors, l'intérieur de la tente était plongé dans le noir. Un humain normal aurait attendu quelques instants, que sa vision s'adapte à la noirceur de la tente. Mais Dust était un soldat, non un commandant clone. Il avait le meilleur équipement qu'un soldat pouvait avoir.

D'un seul geste à la tempe, il activa le mode vision nocturne. Immédiatement, la pièce fut comme éclairée par une lueur sur laquelle on aurait mis un filtre gris. Bien que cela enlevait les couleurs, c'était tout de même bien pratique. Et soudain, Dust compris pourquoi son commandant avait préférée être dans la noir : c'est parce qu'elle finissait de s'habiller tout simplement. Elle était de dos par rapport à lui, terminant d'enfiler ses habits. Le commandant de la 68° se retrouvait dans une position délicate : allait-il déranger sa supérieure alors qu'elle n'avait pas totalement fini de s'habiller ou bien attendre et continuer de l'observer ? Dust était véritablement très gêné. Il entreprit de sortir lentement de la tente mais dès qu'il fut à mi-parcours...

_Dust !

Le clone stoppa net sans se retourner pour autant. Il dit alors sur un ton parfaitement militaire :

_Oui général ! Désolé de vous avoir dérangée ! J'en suis confus et je vous présente mes...

CC-5247 sentit une main sur son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus et vit Sio Elan, désormais parfaitement habillée rire à moitié en posant sa main sur lui.

_Pas d'inquiétude Dust. Ce n'est pas la peine de me présenter vos excuses.

_Je vous ai pourtant vue...

_Hé, dit elle en lui faisant un petit sourire. Dans quelques heures, nous serons au combat et nous mourrons peut-être. Alors, pensez bien que je me fiche pas mal que vous m'ayez vue en train de m'habiller.

_Bien madame.

Elle retira sa main et, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, dire :

_Allez réunir les soldats. J'aimerais leur parler avant la bataille...

Dust fit un léger signe de tête et sortit de la tente. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il vit qu'il avait encore sa vision nocturne. Il la désactiva et songea à ce qu'avait dit son général. Étrange qu'elle veuille parler à toute la Légion : la plupart des généraux se contentaient de donner leurs ordres aux commandants clones qui transmettaient l'information à la troupe.

Mais de toute façon, Sio Elan songea le clone n'avait rien de vraiment normal. Elle avait une façon de les considérer non pas comme des soldats ou des clones mais comme des hommes à part entière. Elle avait insisté pour que chaque soldat clone ait un nom différent et qu'il puisse s'il le veuille personnaliser son armure à son goût. Dust sourit légèrement en se souvenant de la tête du responsable de l'équipement en voyant passer près de 9200 soldats qui avaient tous une armure différente.

La plupart avaient simplement peint un petit logo ou une bande de couleur mais d'autres avaient carrément recolorer leur armure de la tête aux pieds. Le général Sio Elan faisait tout pour minimiser les pertes et plus d'une fois, elle avait pris des décisions que certains auraient qualifiées de stupides pour sauver des soldats. C'était une bonne Jedi et une redoutable combattante. Dust était fier de servir sous ses ordres. Il activa le comlink intégré à son casque et ses paroles furent transmises à tous les soldats de la 68° Légion :

_Tous les soldats ont ordre de se rassembler au centre du camp pour une annonce du général !

Il éteignit le comlink et se hâta de rejoindre ses frères au centre du camp...  
Sio se trouvait sur une petite estrade édifiée à la va-vite. Devant elle, 9216 soldats, parfaitement alignés, au garde-à-vous. Sio se sentait toujours un peu nerveuse quand elle devait s'adresser à toute la Légion. Elle s'éclaircit légèrement la voix et commença à parler :

_Repos.

Immédiatement, tous les membres de la 68° se relâchèrent un petit peu et firent sauter le fermoir de leurs casques avant de les placer sous leur bras. Sio les regardait avec bienveillance. Pour elle, ils étaient comme une armée de jumeaux, tous différents malgré leur ressemblance. Elle parla d'une voix forte et relativement joyeuse :

_Soldats de la République ! J'ai une grande nouvelle : je viens d'apprendre que le Général Kenobi se rend sur Utapau en ce moment même pour capturer Grievous ! Quand il l'aura vaincu ou fait prisonnier, la CSI n'aura plus de leader. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire...

Quelques murmures se firent entendre dans les rangs. La Jedi fit un petit sourire puis continua :

_Oui : la guerre touche à sa fin. La bataille que nous allons mener dans quelques heures sera notre dernière. Alors, je vous en prie, faites en sorte de survire à cette ultime bataille. Les Séparatistes sont exsangues...ce sera une victoire aisée...le dernier pas vers la paix !

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent des rangs clones. Enfin, après 3 années de combats, la galaxie allait connaître la paix. Ils allaient se battre pour la toute dernière fois. Les soldats rajustèrent leurs casques et après un bref salut, rompirent les rangs. Sio resta quelques instants sur le promontoire, savourant la joie naissante. Dust s'approcha d'elle, une holocarte à la main.

_Général, il me faut savoir si vous approuvez le plan.

Disant cela, il activa la carte : une représentation tridimensionnelle des environs apparut. Dust désigna du doigt les positions séparatistes

_Bon. Pour simplifier, tout ce qui est en noir, ce sont les fortifications des Seps. De jolis petits bunkers en duracier, bien pratiques pour se planquer à l'intérieur.

La Chevalier Jedi pointa du doigt l'extrême gauche de la carte :

_Ces lettres, que désignent-elles ?

_A, c'est l'avant poste de la CSI. Il est peu protégé et se trouve juste devant le mur de bunkers. Une cible relativement aisée.

_Ok...et les deux autres ?

Dust eut une petite grimace

_C'est là que ça se complique : B, c'est une barricade faite de parabéton. Ce machin est indestructible avec les moyens de la 68°. A la limite, il nous faudrait la puissance de feu d'un Venator pour le réduire en poudre. Mais même avec tous les Juggernauts qui tireraient sur le même point à puissance maximale, on y serait encore dans 20 ans.

_Génial. Et C ?

_Ca va pas vous plaire non plus, dit le clone avec un sourire triste. Le centre de commandement séparatiste -C- se trouve sur une falaise, bien trop raide pour qu'on puisse y grimper. Et l'approcher avec les HAV, c'est hors de question : c'est là que les Seps ont eu la bonne idée de mettre leur canon d'artillerie.

Sio leva un sourcil :

_Un seul ?

Dust secoua la tête :

_Pas n'importe lequel général. Un seul tir de ce machin transpercerait la cuirasse du TB-TT.

_Super...vous avez un plan ?

_Absolument : quelques HAV et les ST-TT vont être envoyés en A pour pulvériser leur avant poste. Dès que c'est fait, tout le reste de l'armée et le TB-TT se mettent juste devant la barricade et attendent.

_Attendre quoi ?

_La cavalerie ! Le peloton en Flare-S va faire tout le tour et passer les bunkers pour se retrouver derrière la barricade.

La Jedi tiqua :

_Et ? Je ne vois pas bien le plan, là.

Dust eut un autre sourire :

_C'est là que ça devient chouette pour nous : B est en parabéton oui, mais son dos...je suis sûr qu'avec une bonne charge bien dosée...BOUM !

_Et dès que la barricade est tombe, les Juggernauts se précipitent dans la brèche, lâchent les hommes qui foncent vers C par la terre. Pendant ce temps là, les HAW et le TB-TT transforment les droïdes en petits morceaux de métal.

_C'est ça général !

Sio se passa la main sur le visage.

_Parfait Dust...vraiment parfait.

Mais ce que Sio, Dust et toute la Légion ignorait, c'est qu'un autre Jedi avait déjà servi sous les ordres du clone CC-5247 et connaissait donc ses tactiques. Ce même Jedi qui dirigeait les troupes droïdes qui leur faisaient face...

Derek était traumatisé. Pire que ça : son univers s'écroulait. Il ne pouvait pas le croire : la femme qu'il aimait, celle pour qui il avait accepté de quitter l'Ordre, celle qu'il avait juré de protéger...voilà qu'elle dirigeait les forces républicaines. Et lui, celles de la CSI.

Ils étaient destinés à s'affronter.

A se combattre.

Et à se tuer.

Derek restait immobile à écouter les clapotis de l'eau et les vagues se briser sur la falaise. La voix métallique de IG-154 semblait lointaine, distante.

Derek était pris dans un bourbier moral où le moindre faux-pas lui coûterait très cher : s'il luttait jusqu'au bout, Sio n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de le tuer. S'il se rendait, c'est son propre camp qui le tuerait. Derek frissonna d'horreur en imaginant ce qui se passerait si le Général Grievous le capturait en personne. Il chassa ces visions de son esprit. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le choix. L'heure était à la guerre. Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de ramener à lui toutes ces pensées. Puis, il souffla un bon coup pour définitivement les expulser. Il entendait désormais clairement IG-154 lui demander si tout allait bien. Avec un sourire triste, il lui répondit :

_Oui. Tout va bien.

IG pencha un peu la tête sur le côté comme pour lui lancer un regard réprobateur. A se demander si les Magnagardes n'étaient pas vraiment humains en fin de compte. IG repris la parole. Malgré le vodocodeur métallique, sa voix était étonnamment chaude.

_Bon. Monsieur, vous devriez rentrer au centre de commandement. Les officiers attendent vos instructions.

Derek répondit d'une voix évasive, lointaine :

_Très bien. Va leur dire que j'arrive.

IG-154 salua sèchement son commandant et partit d'un pas rapide vers la colline où siégeait le centre de commandement. Derek resta un court moment immobile. Puis, il s'assit sur le sable chaud, en tailleur. Il voulait savoir une bonne fois pour toute si IG avait dit vrai : utilisant la Force, il projeta son esprit pour observer le camp républicain. Il pouvait voir les soldats qui dégageaient tous une aura faible mais toutes ces auras rassemblées formaient un bloc plus dur que le duracier. Un bloc qui fonçait vers lui et ses hommes. Mais Derek se détourna bien vite des clones. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre à chercher. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver : elle illuminait la Force comme un phare dans la nuit. Un phare de lumière blanche. Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la contempler, de la regarder encore et encore...  
Au bout de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent quelques secondes, Derek arrêta sa projection de Force. Il revint à l'endroit où il était, la plage, le camp de la CSI. Lentement, très lentement, le jeune homme se releva. Cette fois ci, c'était sûr : Sio et lui allaient se revoir. Mais pas de la façon dont ils l'auraient voulu.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, dans le camp clone, Sio porta les mains à son crâne, comme si elle avait été victime d'un mal de tête. Un soldat s'approcha d'elle, l'air inquiet :

_Madame ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

Sio avait un regard vague, perdu. Elle venait de le sentir. Derek était là, tout proche. L'Arkanienne l'avait senti. Il se trouvait dans le camp séparatiste. Et il y avait fort à parier qu'il y soit détenu. Elle n'avait pas revu Derek depuis son départ du Temple. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. D'une certaine façon, c'était sa faute si le jeune homme avait été exclu de l'Ordre. Mais le principal problème, c'était que Derek avait quitté le Temple si précipitamment qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer la vrai raison de son exclusion.

Elle avait été très touchée par son départ. Et bien qu'elle soit devenue Chevalier deux mois plus tard, elle continuait à être triste.

Et voilà que Derek était dans les geôles séparatistes. Après tout, il semblait logique de la part de la CSI de capturer les sensitifs à la Force. L'armée droïde avait dû lui tomber dessus. C'était la seule explication possible. Elle fut surprise de sentir une larme couler sur sa joue. Mais c'était une larme de joie. Elle dit au soldat clone :

_S'il vous plaît. Allez prévenir le commandant Dust. Nous allons attaquer plus tôt que prévu...

Derek faisait les cent pas dans le centre de commandement séparatiste. Précisément, il était dans la salle de guerre. Car le centre de commandement abritait bien plus que le QG de l'armée séparatiste : c'est là que se trouvait l'armurerie, le centre de réparation, le hangar...  
Autour du Jedi déchu, une foule hétéroclite composée de droïdes de combat, de protocole, de communication, de guerriers organiques et de représentants du Conseil Séparatiste vaquaient à leurs occupations. Juste derrière lui, IG-154 semblait frémir d'impatience.

Les Magnagardes étaient conçus pour le combat. Quoi qu'on dise sur leurs incroyables capacités tactiques ou d'apprentissage, ces robots étaient faits pour une seule chose : casser du Jedi. Et du clone accessoirement.

Et IG, en sachant que les républicains étaient à quelques mètres d'eux devait sûrement faire tout son possible pour ne pas sauter la barricade et aller combattre lui même l'armée clone. Derek faisait le maximum pour cacher son anxiété auprès de ses « collègues ». S'ils apprenaient que leur commandant et la Jedi du camp adverse se connaissaient très bien...le jeune homme ne préférait même pas y penser. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment. Les clones n'allaient pas tarder à attaquer et en nombre. Derek se rapprocha de l'holocarte de guerre au centre de la salle et dit d'une voix forte :

_Silence ! Rassemblez vous tous autour de la carte.

Immédiatement, droïdes et aliens se pressèrent autour de leur chef.

_Bon. Je vais être clair, nous n'avons aucune chance de victoire si on attaque de front. C'est pour ça qu'on va attendre que les clones attaquent.

Un Nagai au visage émacié prit la parole. C'était le haut représentant du Conseil Séparatiste :

_C'est de la pure folie ! Les clones soit au moins 10 000 ! Nous possédons à peine la moitié de leurs troupes.

Derek fit un petit geste de la main comme pour chasser la pensée de l'alien :

_Une légion clone comporte environ 9200 soldats. Quant à nous, nous avons 3000 droïdes de combat, 500 superdroïdes et 300 droïdekas. Plus un bon nombre de droïdes spéciaux, tels des droïdes araignées nains ou encore des tri-droïdes. Effectivement, si nous combattons de façon conventionnelle, nous sommes morts.

Le Nagai se prit la tête dans les mains :

_Nous allons mourir...

Derek tapa si violemment du poing sur la table que l'holocarte disparut un court instant :

_Je vous interdit de douter ! Nous allons tenir jusqu'à ce que le Général Grievous nous récupère !

L'alien était au bord des larmes :

_Mais comment pouvons nous tenir face à leur nombre ?

_Parce que à moins que toute la flotte de la République ne débarque en orbite, la barricade tiendra ! Et tant qu'elle sera debout...

Mais Derek n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Car elle fut couverte par un bruit sourd, bien que lointain. Un bruit que n'importe quel combattant aurait appris à reconnaître. Le bruit d'une explosion...soudain, une partie de l'holocarte vira au rouge au niveau précis de l'avant poste. La carte était loin d'être équivoque : l'avant poste séparatiste avait volé en fumée. Derek entendit à peine IG-154 dire :

_Je crois bien que les Reps ne vont pas attendre toute leur flotte pour attaquer...

ORL était affecté à l'avant poste séparatiste. En fait, l'avant poste n'était qu'un bloc de duracier légèrement avancé par rapport au véritable mur que formaient les bunkers. De ce fait, l'avant-poste pouvait prévenir le QG dès qu'une attaque ennemie avait lieu. Mais en tant que tel, un avant-poste n'était pas fait pour se défendre. Bien sûr, il pouvait repousser un petit assaut terrestre mais dès que ça passait à des choses plus sérieuses...en tout et pour tout, l'armement dudit avant-poste se composait de 2 tourelles importées de Géonosis.

C'était l'idéal pour envoyer valser -au premier sens du terme- des unités d'infanterie. Mais ce que les armuriers géonosiens n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que les tirs soniques n'avaient que peu d'effet à distance et encore moins sur les véhicules un tant soit peu blindés. Mais à vrai dire, ORL s'en fichait : il avait été programmé pour prévenir le centre de commandement en cas d'attaque et de défendre l'avant-poste. Il se moquait pas mal de son équipement ou de celui du bunker. Soudain, ses capteurs auditifs détectèrent un bruit lointain mais qui semblait se rapprocher à toute allure.

ORL détecta le bruit comme une menace potentielle et s'installa devant une des deux tourelles tandis que THX-1138 -un autre droïde B1- faisait de même avec l'autre tourelle. ORL et THX virent très clairement le tir lourd d'un ST-TT foncer vers l'avant-poste -et fatalement, sur eux-.  
Le tir était en fait composé d'une multitude de lasers et de particules bleus regroupés de façon à former une sphère du diamètre de la taille d'une grosse orange. ORL prit d'un instinct primaire, ouvrit le feu sur le tir clone. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ça ne servit à rien. Le tir lourd de ST-TT finit par arriver au contact, libérant son maelström d'énergie. Une nanoseconde après cette libération, l'avant-poste explosa : bâtiment, tourelles, équipement, ORL et THX...le tout disparut dans un grand geyser de flammes.  
L'avant poste était tombé.

CC-5247 avait tout observé depuis la plage. A ses côtés, le canon du ST-TT fumait encore. C'était un joli coup qu'avait réussi le tireur clone : bien que le canon lourd de ce véhicule était fait pour tirer de loin, au bout de peu de temps, le rayon, trop lourd finissait par retomber. C'est pour ça qu'on préférait utiliser le canon d'artillerie du ST-TT à distance moyenne comme ça, si le tir descendait, il y avait de bonne chances pour que ce soit dans les lignes ennemies. Mais dans le cas présent, l'avant-poste se trouvait à une distance assez élevée et en hauteur.

Néanmoins, le tir avait fait mouche et avait pulvérisé le bâtiment. Dust vit très clairement les morceaux de duracier tomber dans le lac. Sous son casque, il esquissa un petit sourire : c'était parfait. Ils allaient pouvoir lancer l'attaque. Il salua du bras le clone artilleur avant d'enfourcher sa moto-jet. Il alla rejoindre son escadron -le peloton F-S- tout en contactant son commandant qui était installée dans le HAW-6 :

_C'est bon, général. Vous pouvez donner l'ordre.

Immédiatement, Sio Elan fit basculer son comlink sur la fréquence de toute la Légion. Et chaque clone qu'il soit trooper, éclaireur, artilleur, pilote ou médecin, qu'il soit soldat ou bien capitaine entendit ces quelques mots prononcés par leur leader Jedi :

_A L'ATTAQUE !

_Les troupes de la 68° Légion à l'assaut des forces séparatistes_

Les clones n'eurent pas besoin de l'entendre deux fois : à peine Sio avait elle éteint son comlink que cent-soixante-quinze Juggernauts transportant la quasi-intégralité de la 68° Légion de l'Armée Clone firent vrombir leurs moteurs et foncèrent selon un plan de bataille bien orchestrée en direction de la barricade séparatiste. Les véhicules lourds comme les ST-TT et le TB-TT se mirent en marche eux aussi mais plus lentement. Il leur faudrait du temps pour arriver à portée de tir mais une fois que ça sera fait...  
Tandis que l'essentiel de l'armée se dirigeait vers le camp de la CSI en allant tout droit, Dust et le peloton en Flare-S étaient restés sur le sable, dans le campement républicain. Dust avait un sentiment étrange, un peu comme un sentiment d'exclusion quand il voyait ses frères partir au combat par un assaut frontal pour lui fournir une diversion. Il avait l'impression de ne plus faire partie de la Grande Armée à ce moment là. Il attendit quelques secondes : le reste de l'armée progressait dans le bruit assourdissant des pneus crissant dans l'eau. Il transmit ses consignes au capitaine Frost, son second. Il lui ordonna d'ouvrir le feu selon une coordination bien précise : les trois-quart des Juggernauts devaient tirer devant les Séparatistes, dans l'eau tandis que le dernier quart et les véhicules lents tireraient sur la barricade. Bien que ça pouvait sembler véritablement stupide : après tout pourquoi ne pas ouvrir le feu sur les ennemis ? Pourquoi gâcher des munitions à tirer juste devant eux ?

Dust ne trouvait pas cette tactique stupide, bien au contraire. Elle représentait de longues heures de réflexion. En réalité, cette technique était l'astuce suprême pour permettre d'accomplir le Marteau et l'Enclume. En effet, ce truc reposait sur une seule et même action : enfoncer les lignes adverses sur le côté pendant qu'ils se concentraient sur ce qui arrivait devant. Et pour ça, il valait mieux que ce qui arrivait devant soit imposant. Personne n'irait s'occuper d'un banal assaut composé de quelques soldats. Il fallait jouer la carte de l'impressionnant à limite du naturel. Et c'est pour ça que tirer devant soit tandis qu'on avançait était génial : ainsi, les tirs déchiquetaient le terrain, soulevaient des monceaux de terre. Ainsi, depuis le camp adverse, on avait l'impression que le champ de bataille lui même vous fonçait dessus. Inutile de dire que vous étiez alors bien plus préoccupé par le terrain qui fonçait vers vous qu'à surveiller vos flancs...sans oublier que d'un point de vue strictement militaire, la poussière ainsi libérée obstruait complètement le champ de vision ennemi.  
Dust attendit encore quelques instants. Puis, il vit que c'était le bon moment. Il fit vrombir le moteur de son Flare-S. A ses côtés, les membres de son peloton firent de même. Dust murmura plus pour lui-même que pour ses hommes :

_Allez,c'est parti !

Et immédiatement, de façon synchronisée, 36 clones en motojet Flare-S foncèrent sur le champ de bataille. Leur plan était de décrire une longue courbe pour finalement pénétrer les lignes séparatistes. Ensuite, ils ferraient sauter la barrière et les HAW lâcheraient les hommes. Dust ne voyait pas comment un tel plan pouvait échouer. Il était tout simplement parfait.

Sio, installée au bastingage du Juggernaut HAW-6 se sentait vraiment inquiète. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'aller au combat, ça elle avait appris à le gérer. Mais bel et bien le fait de savoir que Derek était là, piégé par ces saletés de machines ! Mais parallèlement à cette inquiétude, elle était relativement sereine : la force armée dont elle disposait prenait forme de 175 Juggernauts crachant leurs lasers et faisant hurler leurs moteurs. Les Séparatistes allaient déguster, ça c'est sûr. Et après, viendra enfin le temps de la paix...

Derek sortit du bâtiment fortifié en jurant des obscénités qui auraient fait rougir un docker correlien. A quelques mètres de lui, en train de foncer sur ses lignes, 175 Juggernauts faisant hurler leurs moteurs et tirant devant eux. De là où les Séparatistes étaient, on pouvait presque croire que l'eau elle-même accompagnait l'assaut clone. Bon sang, il ne s'attendait pas à l'attaque ! Enfin si, bien sûr -on était en guerre quand même- mais pas aussi tôt. Un assaut aussi rapide, aussi précipité, ça relevait de l'amateurisme. Et Derek savait que Sio était loin d'être une amatrice ! Si elle avait envoyé toute l'armée aussi tôt, c'est qu'elle pensait sûrement tirer profit de la surprise des défenseurs. Le Jedi réfléchit quelques instants à un plan d'action : envoyer près de toute son armée -le camp clone était vide, il pouvait le sentir- contre eux, ça cachait sûrement quelque chose. Les premiers tirs républicains atteignirent la barricade. Quelques droïdes qui se trouvaient sur le chemin des lasers et des missiles furent vaporisés sur le champ. Le reste des salves percutèrent la barrière ou bien se perdirent dans l'eau.

D'après ce qu'il put en voir, la construction n'eut à subir que quelques traces de brûlures. Derek esquissa un sourire : au moins, le matériel était de bonne qualité dans la Confédération. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix stridente, celle du Nagai qui représentait le Conseil Séparatiste :

_Fuyez, fuyez !

Le Nagai courrait en rond autour de Derek et ses hommes et s'adressait tant à eux qu'aux robots de combat :

_Nous ne tiendrons jamais ! Notre seul espoir réside dans la fuite !

Derek sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Cet idiot était en train de démoraliser ses troupes. Non pas les droïdes -ceux-ci se fichaient pas mal du moral, du moment qu'ils avaient leurs ordres- mais bien des êtres organiques qui composaient son armée. Le Nagai se tourna vers le technicien en chef, un Bothan :

_Vous n'avez pas compris ? Nous devons désactiver les robots, nous devons fuir, nous devons...

Derek prit doucement la parole, la rage plein la voix :

_Maelas...êtes-vous sûr d'avoir bien entendu mes ordres dans le Centre de Commandement ?

Le Nagai parut soudain bien plus effrayé :

_Oui. Mais vous ne voyez pas que nous n'avons aucune chance ?

_C'est vrai. dit le jeune homme avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix. Mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué, le Général...

Maelas ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Il repris, hurlant à moitié :

_Le Général ne viendra pas ! Si nous ne fuyons pas, nous allons mourir sur cette plage ! Commandant Shiel je vous ordonne de procéder à l'évacuation !

Derek avait bien du mal à se contenir : d'un point de vue hiérarchique, il était chef militaire, sous les ordres du Conseil. Et le Nagai était le plus haut représentant du Conseil sur Saluan.  
D'un point de vue hiérarchique, Maelas était son supérieur direct.  
D'un point de vue hiérarchique, Derek aurait dû faire ce qu'il demandait : à savoir, faire désactiver les droïdes avant de prendre la fuite.  
D'un point de vue hiérarchique, le jeune homme aurait respecté les ordres. Mais dans la situation actuelle, en plein assaut clone tout en sachant qu'il allait devoir affronter la femme qu'il aimait, Derek se fichait complètement de la hiérarchie. Et rester là à écouter brailler cet idiot...Derek n'en pouvait plus.

_Commandant Shiel, je vous ai donné un ordre ! Commandant Shie...

La phrase du Nagai fut coupée en même temps que sa tête. Derek, sabre laser en main regarda le corps sans vie du haut représentant du Conseil de la CSI tomber sur le sable. Derek envoya rouler la tête de Maelas en contrebas, vers la falaise. Il se retourna alors vers ses hommes, tout en rengainant son sabre :

_Nous ne bougerons pas tant que le Général ne sera pas là. Est-ce que tout le monde a bien compris ?

Il avait dit tout cela avec un calme et une froideur austère. Sa lame pourpre se rétracta dans son manche. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, les quelques êtres organiques autour de lui tremblaient de peur à l'idée qu'il les massacre à leur tour. Mais Derek n'était pas comme ça. IG-154 dit en un soupir -ou en tout cas à ce qui ressemblait le plus à un soupir-

_Je crois qu'ils ont compris commandant. On peut aller massacrer du clone maintenant ?

Derek se surpris à sourire. 154 était vraiment un Magnagarde très particulier. Le Jedi se reconcentra sur la bataille en cours. Quelque chose lui échappait, il avait l'impression de connaître cette tactique. Il fit appel à la Force pour mieux se souvenir et la réponse vint d'elle même : ce plan, il l'avait déjà utilisé quand il se battait pour la République. Ca consistait à occuper l'adversaire avec un immense assaut devant pendant qu'un petit bataillon en profitait pour s'infiltrer. De là, vous oubliez l'assaut principal et en quelques minutes, vous aviez perdu.

Le Commandant de la CSI réfléchit encore un peu. Il avait un avantage sur l'armée clone. Restait à bien l'utiliser. Le fondement de ce plan reposait sur la petite force de frappe. En temps normal, c'était un commando clone mais étant donné la distance, Derek aurait parié pour un assaut éclair, une attaque motorisée...une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard. Ils allaient utiliser des moto-jets. Et étant donné la géographie du terrain, ils ne pourraient attaquer que par l'Ouest : à l'Est, la falaise était bien trop haute pour tout véhicule et le centre était condamné par la barricade. Il se retourna prestement vers le technicien en chef :

_Ordonnez à tous les droïdekas de se positionner de façon à former un angle droit à l'ouest de la barrière. Qu'ils activent leurs boucliers et tiennent prêts à tirer.

Le Bothan acquiesça et transmit les ordres : immédiatement, 300 droïdes destroyers se mirent rapidement en place. Quand ils furent tous en position, ils activèrent leurs boucliers. Derek retourna à l'intérieur du Centre pour préparer le reste de la bataille. Les républicains allaient avoir une sacrée surprise...

Dust et ses hommes fonçaient droit sur le camp Séparatiste. Ils avaient terminé leur boucle, ils étaient maintenant prêts à enfoncer les lignes ennemies. Rapidement, la plage de la CSI fut en vue. Dust souriait. Les Seps n'allaient rien comprendre. Ce sentiment dura jusqu'à temps qu'il voit les 300 droïdekas parfaitement alignés former un mur robotique devant lui et son peloton. Le temps que Dust analyse la situation, les 300 droïdes avaient déjà ouvert le feu...

Sio s'était réfugiée dans le ventre du Juggernaut de commandement sous la pression de ses soldats. Les trombes d'eau et de boue, sans oublier les tirs séparatistes avaient déjà broyés quelques clones qui s'étaient exposés en restant sur le bastingage. L'Arkanienne était -aux dires de ses hommes- trop importante pour risquer d'être tuée. Sio n'avait pas ce sentiment. Si elle devait mourir, c'était que la Force l'avait décidé. Et la Jedi n'irait pas contre sa volonté. Personne ne le pouvait de toute façon.  
Un tir un peu plus hardi que les autres percuta le blindage de l'appareil. Sio se maintint droite à l'aide de la Force. Les quelques soldats qui n'étaient pas harnachés furent projetés contre les murs et plusieurs s'assommèrent. Sio aida celui qui était le plus proche d'elle à se relever. Il marmonna un remerciement. Elle lui répondit :

_Inutile de me remercier. Vous auriez fait de même avec moi ou l'un de vos frères. Et nous sommes tous soldats, non ? Vode an !

Le clone hocha légèrement la tête. Il estimait son général Jedi. Elle se souciait d'eux. Elle faisait son maximum pour minimiser les pertes et se sortir d'une bataille avec le plus d'hommes possibles. Elle comprenait leur culture et savait parler un petit peu le mando. Le terme qu'elle venait d'utiliser « vode an » signifiait « tous frères » en basique. Mais c'était aussi le titre d'un des chants de guerres de l'armée clone. A peine les mots avaient-ils franchis les lèvres de la Jedi, que le soldat commença à chanter, bientôt rejoint par ses semblables qui se levaient au fur et à mesure que le chant s'amplifiait, ignorant les secousses :

_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.  
Bal kote, darasuum kote,  
Jorso'ran kando a tome.  
Sa kyr'am Nau tracyn kad, Vode an.

Le chant avait quelque chose d'envoûtant : c'était de celui-là que découlaient quasiment tous les autres chants de la Grande Armée. C'était le chant cérémonial, chanté généralement dans des moments solennels mais il arrivait parfois qu'il soit chanté juste avant une bataille. Comme ici. Les clones présents dans le Doomsday, le Juggernaut de Sio avait quasiment terminé le chant. Elle les accompagnait à mi-voix, se trompant quelques fois sur la prononciation :

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
Aruetyc runi trattok'o.

Le chant terminé, les soldats se rassirent et remirent en place leur équipement. Sio se détendit un peu : elle avait la confiance de ces hommes et c'était réciproque. Ils gagneraient cette bataille. Soudain, son comlink bippa à plusieurs reprises. Elle vérifia la source : c'était CC-5247. Elle porta l'appareil jusqu'à ses lèvres :

_Commandant Dust ? Que se passe t-il ?

La réponse qui lui parvint était de très mauvaise qualité, entrecoupée de parasites et de bruits de blasters.

_Général ! On s'est fait piéger ! Les Seps nous attendaient !

Avant que Sio ne puisse savoir pourquoi et comment l'escadron du clone s'était retrouvé pris au piège, elle entendit Dust pousser un juron, immédiatement suivi d'un bruit d'explosion :

_Dust ! Au rapport ! Dust !

Pendant un instant, elle n'entendit que le bruit du feu et des tirs de blasters. Puis, à nouveau la voix de Dust, beaucoup plus nerveuse :

_On est tombés sur des droïdekas. Moi et mes gars serions pas contre un p'tit coup de main ! TIENS MANGE CA ,BOITE EN FERRAILLE !

Il fallut une demi-seconde à Sio pour comprendre que l'insulte ne lui était pas destinée mais bien à l'un des droïdes qui attaquaient le peloton du Commandant.

_Commandant, donnez votre position et votre situation !

Un soldat aux côtés de Dust émis un petit rire, entre l'ironie et le dépit :

_Nous sommes grave dans la mer...

Sio entendit le bruit d'un choc sur une surface dure. Apparemment, Dust venait de faire comprendre à son subalterne qu'un champ de bataille n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire de l'humour.

_Nous sommes sur la plage de la CSI, juste à côté de la barrière, derrière les bunkers. Environ 300 droïdekas. Nous sommes réfugiés derrière nos motos-jets et HO, NON, C'EST PAS VRAI !

Sio hurla presque dans le comlink :

_Commandant, qu'avez-vous vu ? Commandant !

Mais cette fois, ce ne furent que des parasites. Sio espérait que Dust ne pouvait plus répondre parce qu'il était trop occupé à combattre et non pas pour une autre raison...elle se repris soudainement et demanda à son conducteur de mener le Doomsday vers la dernière position connue des soldats. Il lui répondit qu'à son avis, c'était une mauvaise idée -que Dust et ses hommes devaient déjà être morts- mais elle lui ordonna d'obtempérer. Il accepta de mauvaise grâce et le Juggernaut entama une longue courbe pour se détacher de l'assaut principal, suivi par deux autres HAV. La Jedi priait la Force de les laisser arriver à temps.

Dans le centre de Commandement Séparatiste, Derek faisait les cent-pas, ses doigts parcourant nerveusement la poignée de son sabre laser. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de victoire, à moins de se calfeutrer dans les positions fortifiées. Le seul véritable rempart à l'invasion républicaine était la barricade, barricade qui était directement menacée par les troupes ennemies. L'idée de Derek de placer les droïdekas pour bloquer toute progression se révélait payante mais les droïdekas étaient les meilleurs droïdes de la CSI en tout cas, contre l'infanterie.

Et déployer la totalité de ces droïdes contre l'escouade empêchait des les envoyer à la défense du camp. Autour du Commandant Séparatiste, IG marchait d'un pas lourd et pesant. L'inaction le pesait. Les Magnagardes étaient tellement faits pour le combat que ça devenait presque un besoin pour eux. Mais Derek préférait savoir le droïde ici, auprès de lui qu'au-dehors à combattre les clones...et Sio.  
Bien sûr, elle était une Jedi et une Jedi douée mais IG-154 était fait pour tuer n'importe quel Jedi : le métal qui composait les Magnagardes était le phrik, un matériau très rare qui résistait au sabre laser, un peu comme le cortosis ou le beskar mandalorien. Ils étaient armés de longues piques chargées d'électricité et leurs électrocerveaux contenaient des centaines de techniques de combat, sans oublier les arts Jedi. En clair, un Jedi n'avait quasiment aucune chance face à un Magnagarde.

Derek peinait à se souvenir d'une époque où IG-154 et lui n'avaient pas fait équipe.  
Le droïde ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il lui avait même plus d'une fois sauvé la vie. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Derek remarqua que son garde du corps avait un comportement de plus en plus psychopathe voire même sadique. Ainsi qu'un des pire sens de l'humour qu'il puisse exister dans cette galaxie.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien de remplir ses fonctions de robot de combat.  
Derek avait beau retourner la situation sous tous les angles, rien n'était favorable : les droïdekas ne pourraient pas éternellement défendre la barricade, les clones étaient trop nombreux. Au bout d'un moment, ils finiraient bien par détruire ou simplement contourner cette fichue barrière. Bien sûr, il pouvait également s'enfermer dans le Centre de Commandement mais la CSI n'était pas habituée à une guerre d'usure. Par nature, la Confédération étant surtout constituée de droïdes, le Conseil n'accordait que le strict minimum en termes de nourriture et d'eau pour les êtres organiques.

En d'autres termes, ils ne pourraient pas tenir un siège. La situation était désespérée. Et pour couronner le tout, Derek commençait à se détester. Il se haïssait pour le geste qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure : tuer ainsi Maelas sur un geste de pure colère...c'était pathétique. En agissant ainsi, Derek avait fait un pas vers le Côté Obscur. Un Jedi était censé pouvoir repousser ce genre de sentiment. Et bien qu'il ne fasse plus partie de l'Ordre, Derek se sentait toujours lié au Code. Il avait eu l'impression de trahir ses frères...de trahir Sio.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Ils étaient en guerre. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des remords ou bien d'hésiter. Soudain, comme un cadeau du ciel, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Il activa la console d'holocomunication. L'image du Bothan technicien apparut. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, l'alien était en train de pianoter à toute vitesse sur un clavier, sûrement pour donner ses ordres aux droïdes de combat. Dès qu'il vit que son commandant voulait lui parler, il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, se tourna vers la caméra d'holocom et esquissa un bref salut.

_Commandant Shiel...

_Bol'zer. J'aimerais savoir, disposons-nous de droïdes sapeurs ?

Le Bothan réfléchit quelques instants en se grattant la tête.

_Ben...à vrai dire, nous avons bien les droïdes crabes : ils peuvent creuser une bonne partie de terrain mais...pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

_Je prépare un plan qui peut nous faire gagner cette bataille. Donc, les crabes peuvent creuser...jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les B1 sont assez performants pour tenir des objets de petite taille dans la main ?

Le Bothan fronça les sourcils.

_Heu...oui. Suffit juste de les programmer, je peux le faire en quelques minutes. C'est quoi le plan ?

Derek prit des airs de conspirateurs :

_Écoutez bien...vous allez creuser ici...et y placer ça !

Dans l'holovision, Bol'zer distingua un petit objet rond, de la taille d'une pomme. Il comprit immédiatement ce que son chef avait en tête. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de gagner finalement...

Quand Dust avait vu le véritable mur de droïdekas, il avait réagi au quart de tour : il avait fait basculer sa motojet sur le côté et s'était placé derrière pour avoir un semblant de protection. La plupart de ses hommes avaient réussi à faire de même. Les autres, par contre étaient incapables de le faire : que ce soit par les tirs des droïdes ou bien parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réagi assez vite et que leur Flare-S avait percuté un obstacle, ils étaient morts. Ainsi placées, les motojets formaient une ligne parallèle à celles des droïdekas et les clones faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour survivre. Actuellement, ça voulait dire tirer avant d'être touché.

Dust faisait son possible avec son matériel mais les DC-15 standards de l'armée clone étaient sans efficacité contre les puissants boucliers des droïdes destroyers. De nombreux frères du commandant étaient tombés contre le feu des droïdekas et les survivants donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Dust tomba à court de minutions : il s'accroupit derrière sa Flare-S et introduisit un nouveau chargeur dans son arme. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus que ce chargeur : trois cent coups et ce serait terminé. Il en serait réduit à se battre au pistolet.

Génial : il devait au moins rester dans les deux cent, deux cent cinquante droïdekas et il devait rester à Dust une petite vingtaine d'hommes. C'est quand un tir de droïde frôla son casque qu'il décida qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue : il activa le comlink de son casque pour se brancher sur la fréquence de son général. Rien que d'entendre la voix de son officier supérieur remit un peu de baume au coeur du clone :

_Commandant Dust ? Que se passe t-il ?

CC-5247 sentit une pointe d'amertume monter en lui : à son avis ? Pourquoi son second la contacterait-elle au milieu d'un assaut ?

_Général ! On s'est fait piéger ! Les Seps nous attendaient !

Le clone n'eut pas le temps de continuer de parler à son général puisque un tir séparatiste venait de tuer un des hommes du Commandant qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Le problème était que ce clone se préparait à envoyer un détonateur thermique sur les droïdes et sa mort l'avait empêché d'envoyer la grenade...qui avait été activée. Dust jura et se jeta le plus loin possible de l'engin. Dust sentit l'explosion projeter du sable sur son dos. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et se relève, la voix de la Jedi résonnait dans son casque :

_...rapport ! Dust !

Le clone déglutit un instant, retourna auprès de ses hommes pour les aider avant de lui répondre :

_On est tombés sur des droïdekas. Moi et mes gars serions pas contre un p'tit coup de main !

Un des droïdes fut pulvérisé par un tir précis de Dust.

_TIENS MANGE CA ,BOÎTE EN FERRAILLE !

Puis, il se souvint qu'il était toujours en communication avec Sio Elan :

_Commandant, donnez votre position et votre situation !

Apparemment, il devait avoir réglé le volume sur le maximum puisque le son fut assez fort pour que un de ses soldats réponde à sa place, se croyant drôle :

_On est grave dans la...

Dust le coupa en lui assénant un coup de poing sur le casque. L'autre grommela avant de reprendre position pour tirer sur les Séparatistes.

_Nous sommes sur la plage de la CSI, juste à côté de la barrière, derrière les bunkers. Environ trois-cent droïdekas. Nous sommes réfugiés derrière nos motos-jets et HO NON C'EST PAS VRAI !

Devant les clones, venait d'apparaître un droïde-araignée. Ce genre de robot était plus fait pour lutter contre les véhicules de la GAR mais généralement, en croiser un sur un champ de bataille conduisait à la mort. Et un des ces engins avançait vers eux.

Dust analysa la situation à toute allure : la seule protection était fournie par les Flare-S mais le droïde fonçait droit sur elles. Mais s'il s'en éloignait, il deviendrait une proie facile pour les destroyers. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le tir du droïde-araignée qui le toucha de plein fouet, pulvérisant son casque. Il se jeta à terre et ôta les débris de son heaume au sol. Il avait du sang plein les yeux mais ne sentait aucune blessure.

Son armure avait tout pris. Les pas du droïde faisaient trembler la plage. Une des motojets explosa, ce qui tua encore deux hommes de Dust. Un autre tomba sous les lasers des droïdekas. Il ne devait plus rester plus de dix hommes à CC-5247. Alors, il prit une décision. Certains l'auraient qualifiée de dangereuse, d'autres de désespérée.

C'était tout cela à la fois : Dust prit toutes ses grenades, les lia à l'aide d'un morceau de sa bandoulière, les activa avant de les lancer dans une dune de sable qui surplombait le droïde-araignée. L'explosion qui en résulta libéra le sable qui engloutit littéralement le droïde de la CSI et le projeta contre un des murs des bunkers. L'impact détruisit le droïde. Dust sourit légèrement :

_Bon. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Manque plus qu'à éliminer ceux-là, dit-il en désignant les droïdekas

Il tira tant et plus mais son arme finit par tomber à nouveau à court de munitions. Il dégrafa donc son pistolet et commença à viser. Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. L'espace d'un instant, Dust crut à un autre droïde-araignée mais cette idée fut vite dissipée quand il vit deux missiles républicains toucher les lignes séparatistes. Il se retourna vivement : c'était le _Doomsday_, le Juggernaut de Commandement, accompagné de deux autres HAV. Dust fit un léger signe de main au véhicule. Puis, il se souvint qu'il était en pleine bataille et fit volte-face. Il vit clairement les lasers foncer vers lui. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se mettre à couvert. Il allait mourir ici...mais une demi-seconde avant que les tirs d'énergie ne perforent le thorax du clone, une intense lumière bleue apparut devant lui et renvoya les tirs.

Un doux parfum flottait désormais dans l'air : celui de la Jedi Sio Elan.  
Plongée dans le Soresu, elle renvoyait tous les tirs mortels à leurs envoyeurs. L'action combinée des Juggernauts mit fin à la menace des droïdekas. Sio rabattit une mèche de ses cheveux blancs qui lui obstruaient la vue et rengaina son arme. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que CC-5247 prit conscience de l'arme particulière de son général : la plupart des Jedi utilisaient un sabre simple, d'autres deux ou encore un double-sabre. Anecdotiquement, on pouvait trouver un fouet laser mais là...Dust n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable : il y avait deux lames, côte à côte sur le même côté du manche avec un léger espace vide entre les deux. Le clone posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_Général, votre arme...

Sio regarda son sabre laser et ria un peu :

_Ho, mon sabre ! Vous devez vous demander ce que c'est. Ce genre d'arme est appelé lames jumelles ou sabres jumeaux. Généralement, je n'en utilise qu'un mais vu la situation...

Le clone hocha la tête, impressionné. Puis, il désigna ses hommes :

_Général...mes gars sont salement touchés. Il leur faudrait de l'aide.

La Jedi opina du chef et donna les ordres nécessaires pour qu'un des HAV soit transformé en transport médical et que les blessés soient mis à l'intérieur. Puis, elle regarda fixement Dust et se rendit soudain compte qu'il était touché :

_Dust, votre visage...

Le clone haussa les épaules :

_C'est rien. Vous auriez vu ce qu'il reste du casque par contre...

La Jedi posa délicatement la main sur la blessure de Dust qui eut un frisson : il n'était pas habitué à tant de proximité, surtout pas avec une femme. L'Arkanienne ferma les yeux un instant et un tourbillon d'énergie entoura le visage du commandant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la blessure était totalement guérie, hormis un peu de sang coagulé.

_Merci, Général.

_Je vous en prie, dit-elle en souriant.

Le clone désigna le champ de bataille du coup de tête :

_Que fait-on maintenant ?

_Nous nous en tenons aux ordres : nous allons poser les charges dans le dos de la barrière.

_Et sauver Derek_, pensa t-elle

_Parfait. Alors en route.

Mais avant que la Jedi ou Dust eurent fait le moindre pas, une explosion se fit entendre et les républicains virent la barricade voler en éclats. Dust, tout comme Sio étaient abasourdis :

_C'est quoi ce_ kebise_ ? murmura le clone

A quelques mètres de là, Frost, le second de CC-5247 était dans le _Sans-Pitié_ (un autre HAV) quand il vit la barrière voler en éclats. Il en conclut donc que son commandant avait réussi le raid. En un instant, les véhicules clones pénétrèrent dans la brèche. Et c'est à ce moment précis que l'enfer se déchaîna...

Derek était attablé à l'holocarte, très nerveux. Son plan reposait entièrement sur la pensée clone. Il fallait espérer que Sio soit trop occupée ailleurs pour ne pas venir gâcher l'action. L'avantage d'avoir lutté aux côtés de la GAR, c'était qu'on pouvait deviner un minimum comment réfléchissait un clone. Un soldat clone était par nature pragmatique et obéissait aux ordres avec une dévotion quasi-absolue : si vous ordonniez à un trooper clone de tenir un assaut avec pour seule arme un DC-15 contre un droïde-araignée, il le ferait.

Le Jedi déchu souffla un bon coup : son plan était très, très risqué. Mais s'il marchait, il avait peut-être une chance de retenir les ennemis le temps que le Général Grievous arrive à leur secours. Il se doutait que le Général arriverait sûrement à tuer « son » Jedi mais dans combien de temps serait-il là ?

Utapau était toute proche mais ça posait un problème majeur : en raison de la proximité des planètes, le voyage en hyperespace était hors de question. Au mieux, les vaisseaux de la CSI utiliseraient leurs réacteurs simples mais ça prendrait du temps. Derek pensait moins à remporter cette bataille qu'à y survivre. Son plan pouvait marcher oui. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait rien de Jedi, ce plan.

Même s'il n'y était pas tenu : l'Ordre l'avait exclu, il n'était plus tenu de le faire « à la Jedi ». Et pourtant, il s'était toujours débrouillé pour combattre honorablement. Comme s'il était toujours lié à ses anciens frères. Mais ce qu'il préparait à l'armée républicaine...c'était à peine digne d'un Sith. A la guerre, devait-on combattre avec honneur ou alors seule la victoire comptait ? Et si on gagnait de cette façon, pouvait-on vivre sans honneur ? Il y a trois mois, Derek aurait volontiers médité sur cette question, bien au chaud dans le Temple de Coruscant. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait rejoint la Confédération et se préparait à défendre non seulement sa propre vie mais aussi celles de ses hommes. Ils comptaient sur lui. Il ne devait pas les trahir.

Tandis qu'il pensait intensément, un bruit attira son attention : celui du projecteur holographique signalant l'arrivée d'un message. Sans bouger, Derek utilisa la Force pour appuyer sur le bouton. Une image tridimensionnelle de Bol'zer emplit l'espace vide juste devant le Jedi.

_Commandant Shiel. Le droïde-araignée a fini de creuser et les B1 ont suivi vos ordres. Je suis prêt à faire sauter la barricade quand vous l'ordonnerez, monsieur.

Derek déglutit : il devait y avoir un moyen de se sortir d'affaire plus honorablement. Le Bothan passa un doigt dans sa fourrure faciale :

_Commandant ?

Derek se mit à regarder l'holocarte pour ne pas croiser le regard du technicien. Si Bol'zer voyait que son chef doutait, Derek perdrait la face. Ca ne devait surtout pas arriver. Tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur le plan, il vit un hologramme de Juggernaut appuyé par deux autres détruire les droïdekas. Il comprit immédiatement qui était à l'intérieur : c'était un HAVw A6, un modèle encore peu répandu. Tous les crédits de la Légion passaient dans les HAVw A5. En d'autres termes, Sio devait se trouver dans le véhicule. Il eut la confirmation quand elle bondit hors du Juggernaut pour défendre Dust et ses hommes.

Et bien que ce n'était qu'une image holographique, Derek la trouvait encore plus belle : la façon dont elle renvoyait les lasers de ses lames jumelles, évoluant avec grâce sur la plage...Derek avait complètement oublié Bol'zer, IG-154, la CSI ou sa mort prochaine. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la regarder et la regarder encore et encore. Mais quand il vit celle qu'il aimait toucher ainsi le clone pour le soigner, une jalousie maladive embrasa ses entrailles et monta en lui. De quel droit Dust se permettait-il d'être touché par Sio ? Le Jedi se retourna vers son technicien, le visage déformé par la haine :

_Faites péter cette foutue barrière, rugit-il

Bol'zer eut un léger geste de la tête avant de presser une série de touches. Alors, dans une explosion phénoménale, la barricade partit en fumée. Derek observa les Juggernaut clones s'engouffrer dans la brèche, croyant que leur plan se déroulait à merveille. C'est alors qu'un sentiment changea dans la tête de Derek : il ne voulait plus la faire « à la Jedi ».

Il voulait juste faire souffrir les clones le plus possible.

C'est pourquoi il se délecta de voir les soldats tomber dans son piège : le HAV de tête avança sans se douter de rien.

C'est pour cela que le pilote du _Sans Pitié_ ne vit pas les nombreux détonateurs thermiques et autres explosifs qui étaient enterrés sous eux. Les Juggernauts étaient blindés et bien blindés mais rien n'était prévu pour les protéger d'une attaque au ventre. Derek ordonna au Bothan :

_Maintenant ! Envoyez les en enfer !

Bol'zer acquiesça et pressa une série de touches. Tous les explosifs se déclenchèrent, pulvérisant le Sans Pitié et les Juggernauts les plus proches. Les autres HAV stoppèrent à cause de l'amas carbonisé qui venait de se former devant eux. Certains percutèrent le tas enflammé, d'autres entrèrent en collision avec ceux-ci. Bref, en moins de quelques secondes, l'assaut clone fut stoppé net. Sans un mot, Derek appuya sur un bouton et fonça dans une pièce adjacente. Là, les fenêtres anti-explosion s'ouvrirent lentement, révélant un long canon. Un droïde artilleur attendait les ordres du Commandant de la CSI. Sans un sourire, il ordonna le tir. Des projectiles de pure énergie partirent du tube de duracier. En fait, le canon présentait un défaut majeur : il n'était mobile au maximum que de 90°.

Or, les HAV de la Légion clone se trouvaient à un peu plus de 90°. Mais Derek avait prévu cela : s'aidant de la Force, il fit dévier le tir de quelques mètres...pour retomber parfaitement sur les Juggernauts clones. Cinq HAV disparurent d'un coup. Le feu se propageait d'un véhicule à l'autre. Puis, Derek recommença l'opération une fois, cinq fois, dix fois...puis il perdit le compte. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de tuer tous ces clones, les frères de ce maudit Dust.

En moins de cinq minutes, les cent soixante-trois Juggernauts ainsi que les ST-TT et le TB-TT furent vaporisés. Derek était satisfait. Il quitta le poste de tir pour prendre la tête des derniers droïdes qui lui restait. Il était temps de s'occuper de Dust.  
Personnellement.

Sio, Dust ainsi que quelques clones se trouvaient sur la plage quand l'Arkanienne sentit la mort de ses hommes. Elle s'effondra immédiatement et seul son réflexe de mettre une main au sol l'empêcha de s'écrouler complètement. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. C'est comme si elle venait d'avoir une crise cardiaque mais en bien plus douloureux. Elle ressentait la peur et la douleur des soldats clones comme si elle avait été avec eux dans les Juggernauts qui brûlaient. Elle souffrit horriblement pendant quelques longues secondes puis la douleur s'estompa petit à petit. Elle avait toujours très mal mais c'était supportable. Enfin, un peu.  
Dust se pencha auprès d'elle et l'aida à se relever. Tout était flou autour d'elle :

_Général ! Ca va ?

Elle voulait répondre mais sa bouche était horriblement pâteuse. Son crâne lui faisait si mal qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait se scinder en deux. Elle articula avec difficulté :

_Dust...les clones...il faut les sauver.

Le Commandant clone eut une moue de dépit. Sio Elan était du genre à voler au secours de n'importe quel soldat, dans n'importe quelle situation. En particulier si la situation était extrêmement dangereuse. Mais les clones étaient des pragmatiques. Bien qu'entrainés à suivre leurs généraux Jedi jusque dans la tombe, ils n'étaient pas en reste pour leur désobéir en cas de situation extrême. Et CC-5247 pensait que la situation était vraiment extrême : même si statistiquement, toute la Légion n'était pas morte, leur plan était tombé à l'eau.

L'entrainement préconisait un retrait en bonne et due forme pour préparer une contre-attaque. Sauf que dans la situation actuelle, la retraite n'était pas envisageable une seule seconde : ils étaient loin de leur camp de base, qui était vide par ailleurs. Un repli les aurait exposé au feu ennemi. Non, la seule solution était de tenir sans bouger dans l'espoir que les droïdes de la CSI reculent. Car quand la barrière avait sauté, bon nombre de robots de la Confédération se trouvaient dessus. Il n'allait pas dire que c'était un avantage mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient commencé la bataille en net avantage numérique; Statistiquement, tous les hommes de Dust ne pouvaient pas y passer : cent soixante-douze HAVw A5 contenaient cinquante soldats.

Ce qui représentait donc 8600 troopers clones. Et le clone était persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas tous morts. Malgré l'impact qui avait dû être phénoménal, Dust estimait une perte d'environ 60, peut être 70 %. En d'autres termes, le Commandant estimait les survivants au nombre de trois-mille, environ. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'aller les rejoindre : les Séparatistes ayant frappé un grand coup en détruisant leur force d'assaut, il était logique qu'ils se précipitent pour achever leur acte. Ici, ils étaient donc en relative sécurité. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'une troupe de droïdes de combat arrive au loin en tirant comme des fous.

Dust se plaça immédiatement devant son général pour la protéger du feu adverse. En temps normal, elle aurait été à même de se défendre seule mais apparemment, la mort des clones avait vraiment touché Sio. Ce n'était pas comme le chagrin que ressentait le clone pour ses frères tombés mais la Jedi était liée à ses hommes. Et il semblerait que leur mort brutale avait vraiment choqué l'Arkanienne. Dust ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, c'était un soldat pragmatique, il ne connaissait rien sur la Force -hormis que les Jedi l'utilisaient et souvent avec brio- mais il en savait assez pour comprendre que la Jedi ne serait pas en état de se battre, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Il allait devoir la protéger le temps qu'elle récupère.  
Il ordonna à quelques soldats de se placer en demi-cercle autour de leur général pendant que les autres se mettaient en ligne pour tirer sur les droïdes.

_Troupes clones de la 68° Légion durant la bataille de Saluan_

Dust chercha quelques secondes son fusil blaster avant de se souvenir qu'il était déchargé. Il utilisa donc la seule arme qui lui restait, à savoir son pistolaser. Descendre un B1 à l'aide d'un blaster n'avait rien de dur : ça demandait juste un peu plus de précision. Les droïdes de la CSI s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres. Quelques clones tombèrent aussi mais d'un point de vu global, l'armée de la République s'en sortait le mieux. Sans oublier que le Doomsday et les deux autres Juggernauts faisaient des ravages parmi les troupes de la CSI. La bataille fut brève mais intense. Au bout de quelques minutes, les troopers clones s'en sortaient vainqueurs.

Enfin, c'est ce que crut CC-5247 avant de voir arriver les superdroïdes de combat. En temps normal, un chargeur de DC-15 pouvait à peine traverser l'épaisse cuirasse du B2. Il fallait s'y prendre à quatre ou cinq pour abattre un seul superdroïde. Et là, Dust en comptait une bonne centaine. Le reste avait dû sauter avec la barricade. Ils avaient quelques secondes pour réagir avant qu'ils ne soient à portée de tir des droïdes. Il écarta le cordon de sécurité autour de la Jedi pour se précipiter à ses côtés :

_Général ! Faut déguerpir vite fait !

La voix de l'Arkanienne était toujours pâteuse mais il lui semblait qu'elle allait mieux. Enfin, un peu :

_Dust. Quelle est la situation ?

Le clone jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule avant de répondre d'une voix légèrement amusée :

_Hé bien disons que si nous restons ici plus longtemps, nous allons mourir. Nous ferions mieux de nous réfugier dans le _Doomsday_.

Sio avala difficilement sa salive :

_Je ne peux pas bouger...trop faible.

Dust grogna à moitié. Déjà, ses hommes commençaient à tomber sous le feu des B2. Les Juggernauts finiraient bien par se débarrasser d'eux mais si les troopers restaient plus longtemps sous les tirs des superdroïdes, ils finiraient par y passer aussi. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son général ici. D'une part parce qu'elle était son officier supérieur. Ensuite, parce qu'elle était une Jedi : elle possédait des dons qui pouvaient tous les sauver. Et puis aussi parce qu'il refusait qu'elle meure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec son souci de protéger ses frères avec Sio c'était...plus profond. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer mais que ses tripes disaient pour lui. Lesquelles seraient bientôt éparpillées s'il ne bougeait pas très vite. Sio était incapable de bouger ? Très bien, alors il la porterait ! Il souleva la Jedi pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais la fatigue l'emporta et elle s'évanouit aussitôt. Il la trouvait incroyablement légère. En la serrant d'aussi près, il pouvait presque poser son visage contre le sien et respirer son doux parfum.  
Puis, il se ressaisit. Quelles que soient ces sensations, il devait s'en détourner même s'il devait l'avouer, elles étaient agréables. Ces sentiments l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur la seule vraie chose à faire : mettre la Jedi en sécurité. Pendant que ses hommes lui fournissaient un tir de couverture, il se rua jusqu'au Doomsday. Il y était presque : plus que trois mètres, plus que deux mètres, plus qu'un mètre...puis une masse sombre fondit sur lui et le percuta de plein fouet. Il eut juste le temps de lâcher Sio le plus « délicatement » possible et de se protéger à l'aide des bras. La douleur qu'il reçut était double : celle du choc plus celle d'un courant électrique parcourant tout son corps. Il roula à terre. Ce n'est qu'en se relevant qu'il vit clairement son adversaire : un Magnagarde de série IG-100. Avant que le droïde n'attaque à nouveau, Dust se demanda quand même comment il faisait pour attirer autant les ennuis...

_IG-154, prêt au combat_

IG-154 courrait à toute allure sur la plage. A ses côtés, se tenaient un nombre impressionnant de droïdes B1 et B2. Leur but ? Tuer les clones. Bien que le plan, le véritable plan était incarné par le Magnagarde. En vérité, tous les droïdes présents sur Saluan n'auraient pas véritablement vaincu la République : les soldats de la GAR possédaient encore trois Juggernauts, dont un HAV wA6. Quelques tirs bien placés de ces engins réduiraient leurs troupes en pièces détachées. Mais encore une fois, le but n'était pas l'extermination de toutes les troupes clones.

Le but était la mise à mort de leur Commandant.

Sans le clone CC-5247 pour leur donner des ordres, les républicains seraient vite perdus. Bien sûr, le vrai général de la GAR était la Jedi. Mais le Commandant Shiel avait donné des ordres précis : ne pas toucher à un cheveu de l'Arkanienne et la capturer pour l'amener au Centre de Commandement. En revanche, pour ce qui était du dénommé Dust, les consignes étaient encore plus claires : il fallait le massacrer s'il en avait l'occasion. Le genre de consigne qui ravissait IG-154.  
Au départ, le Commandant Shiel aurait dû les accompagner mais devant le brusque sursaut dont avaient fait preuve les survivants clones devant la barricade, le Jedi déchu avait préféré s'en occuper personnellement avec l'aide d'un maximum de droïdes. En clair, ce qui fonçait vers les lignes clones à l'est de la barrière n'avait aucune chance de survie. Mais le Magnagarde s'en fichait. Son commandant lui avait donné une mission. Et il l'accomplirait avec plaisir.  
Serrant fermement sa pique électrique dans la main, IG-154 allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les B1 et surtout les B2 lui fourniraient la diversion idéale mais s'il tardait trop, il serait repéré. Ce n'était pas que tuer au corps à corps une bonne centaine de troopers clones lui déplaisait mais dans l'idéal, il aurait préféré s'occuper de Sio Elan d'abord.

Et tuer Dust dans la foulée. La mémoire morte du Magnagarde lui remit les données concernant ce clone : un guerrier efficace et doué. Un des meilleurs commandants de la République. Inutile de vous dire pour quelle raison le droïde était très enthousiaste à l'idée de séparer la tête de CC-5247 de son corps. En le faisant souffrir au maximum avant cela, bien sûr. Aussi dangereuse que soit la vie d'un droïde de combat, il avait bien droit à un peu d'amusement de temps en temps, non ?

IG-154 se trouva rapidement en vue des troupes républicaines. Prenant appui sur ses jambes, il effectua un formidable bond pour se retrouver au sommet d'un des HAV. Son saut avait été parfait : personne au sol ou dans le véhicule ne pouvait le voir. Il était dans un angle mort. Il vit le clone en train d'aider l'Arkanienne à se relever pendant qu'au loin, les premiers droïdes de combat faisaient leur apparition. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que Dust et la Jedi arrivent à portée. Parfait.  
Soudain, les capteurs oculaires du Magnagarde détectèrent une présence juste au dessus de lui. C'est alors qu'il se souvint que les Juggernauts étés dotés d'un poste d'observation pour parer en cas d'attaque. Le clone ne l'avait apparemment pas vu mais il valait mieux être prudent : il sauta jusqu'à la nacelle en s'agrippant au duracier.

Le soldat se pencha, intrigué par le bruit et vit clairement IG-154. Sans attendre, le droïde planta sa lance dans la tête de l'observateur. Le casque céda comme de la porcelaine sous l'impact et en moins d'une seconde, le crâne du trooper fut traversé de part en part par l'arme de IG-154. Le corps du clone fut secoué de tremblements, dus à courant électrique mais rapidement, les nerfs cessèrent de s'agiter : il était mort. Par un bon coup de pied, le Magnagarde libéra son arme et le cadavre de la vigie alla s'écraser au fond du poste d'observation. Si IG avait eu une bouche, il aurait volontiers souri. Puis, il se désintéressa de sa victime pour revenir à sa mission : les B1 avaient été massacrés, comme prévu et l'infanterie clone commençait à refluer sous le feu quasi-continu des superdroïdes. IG-154 fouilla le champ de bataille de ses capteurs pour trouver Dust et Sio.

Puis il les vit : la Jedi était apparemment évanouie, portée par le clone qui fonçait à toute allure vers le Doomsday pour se réfugier en sécurité. Sans perdre une seconde, le Magnagarde se jeta de la vigie sur le soldat, lance en avant. Ca pouvait sembler téméraire : après tout, qu'est ce qui garantissait au droïde non seulement de tomber à l'endroit précis où il le désirait mais aussi de tuer Dust sans blesser l'Arkanienne qui était dans ses bras ? Hé bien, parce qu'il était un Magnagarde de série IG-100. Et ça lui suffisait amplement.  
Tel un chauve-faucon, IG-154 bondit exactement sur sa cible. Le droïde avait espéré toucher directement Dust à un point critique pour qu'il lâche la Jedi et meure mais le clone n'était pas non plus dépourvu de réflexes : quand il vit l'ombre de IG-154 fondre sur lui, il lâcha l'Arkanienne et mit ses bras devant son cou pour se protéger. Le Magnagarde n'eut pas le temps de calculer un nouveau vecteur d'attaque : l'arme transperça les protections du Commandant clone mais il réagit suffisamment vite pour empêcher à tout son avant-bras d'être broyé : il effectua une roulade pour s'éloigner de l'arme redoutable de son adversaire. IG effectua un son le plus proche possible du ricanement. Le clone n'allait pas tarder à cracher du sang.

Le Magnagarde fonça comme un taureau furieux, lance sous le bras. Dust étant à moitié à terre, il aurait peut-être le temps de le toucher avant qu'il n'esquive à nouveau.

Bien sûr, le commandant clone réussit par un incroyable coup de chance à passer entre les jambes de IG-154 et à lui tirer plusieurs fois dessus à l'aide de son pistolaser.

Les tirs noircirent à peine les plaques de phrik qui recouvraient le droïde. Ce métal était à même de résister un peu au sabre laser. La seule chose qui aurait pu vraiment l'endommager aurait été un bombardement orbital.

Le genre de luxe que la GAR ne pouvait pas se permettre. IG-154 attaqua avec fureur, chacun de ses pas marqués par l'incessant balayage de son arme. Dust recula le plus possible et continua à tirer, visant les yeux du droïde. Par un coup de chance, l'un d'entre yeux toucha légèrement un capteur oculaire de IG-154. L'image fut légèrement brouillée pendant un instant avant que son ordinateur central ne régule le problème en activant son troisième oeil, bien caché derrière ses plaques de phrik de poitrine.

Celui-là, le clone ne pourrait pas le toucher. IG-154 accéléra encore le mouvement, battant l'air tellement vite qu'il semblait y avoir un filtre entre les deux combattants. Les tirs de Dust furent déviés par les mouvements du droïde. Il s'approcha encore. Rapidement, Dust se retrouva acculé et trébucha sur le corps inanimé de Sio Elan. Il percuta le sol. IG-154 le domina de toute sa hauteur. CC-5247 allait mourir et la Jedi était en bonne santé mis à part son évanouissement.

Le Commandant Shiel serait satisfait.

Le Magnagarde leva sa pique électrique le plus haut possible. Il voulait voir la peur dans les yeux du clone avant qu'il meure. Puis, il abattit son arme...avant de la voir bloquée entre deux faisceaux de lumière bleue incandescente ! Le droïde comprit alors que Dust avait eu le temps de prendre l'arme de la Jedi.

IG-154 cessa d'essayer de franchir cet obstacle : le sabre laser ne pouvait couper le phrik mais l'inverse était aussi vrai. Même en forçant, il n'aurait pas réussi à passer cette barrière bleue. C'était si rageant ! Dire que la gorge du clone ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de la pointe de sa lance ! IG-154 augmenta donc la pression : si le clone cédait, le sabre laser serait détourné et il pourrait le tuer. Et contrairement au droïde, Dust ne possédait pas des forces quasi-illimitées. Dans quelques secondes, le clone mourrait. Sio Elan serait amenée au Commandant Shiel. Et IG-154 aurait rempli sa mission et pourrait retourner au combat. Il augmenta encore la pression...et encore...et encore...

Dust n'avait absolument pas réfléchi quand il s'était retrouvé sur le dos, à la merci du Magnagarde. Il avait simplement vu le sabre de l'Arkanienne accroché à sa ceinture et l'avait pris par instinct. Au combat et proportionnellement au danger de mort, c'était l'adrénaline qui prévalait sur n'importe quoi : peur, doute, panique.

C'était l'adrénaline qui vous donnait la force d'accomplir des actes extraordinaires, qui empêchait votre cerveau de recevoir la douleur transmise par vos os brisés ou muscles déchirés. L'adrénaline était la meilleure amie du soldat, avant même une arme. Une arme pouvait s'enrayer, tomber à court de munitions ou encore vous exploser à la figure. L'adrénaline, jamais.

Elle était votre guide, votre alliée, votre gardienne.

Au court de sa vie de combattant, Dust avait appris à la gérer au mieux de façon à ce que dans la pire des situations, elle ne le submerge pas et qu'il garde le contrôle.

Mais là, sur la plage de Saluan, la pique électrique de IG-154 à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, bloquée par une arme qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument pas...le clone devait bien l'avouer, l'adrénaline avait beau faire battre son coeur si fort qu'il pouvait aisément l'entendre malgré son armure, il crevait de peur.

L'électricité était si proche de son visage que quelques étincelles violettes sautèrent sur lui, lui provoquant des sensations très désagréables. Qui plus est, la pression exercée par le Magnagarde était si importante que ses bras avaient toute la peine du monde à tenir le coup. Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs : ceux-ci tremblaient sous la douleur et Dust était persuadé que si le combat allait durer plus longtemps, ils allaient se briser. Il grimaça quand ses os émirent un craquement funeste. Il allait mourir ici. Ce n'est pas tant que cette mort lui déplaisait, après tout il était né pour se battre alors pourquoi ne pas mourir en guerrier ? Mais mourir et laisser son général à la merci de ce monstre...non, ça Dust ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il y avait peut être quelque chose à faire. Le genre de choses irréalisable sur le papier.

Mais au point où il en était, le Commandant se fichait bien de la théorie : il désactiva brusquement le sabre de Sio tout en écartant très rapidement son visage de la pointe de l'arme d'IG-154. N'ayant plus rien pour retenir son attaque, le Magnagarde fut emporté par son élan et ne contrôla plus son assaut. Ainsi, la pique ne fit que labourer la joue du clone au lieu de se planter dans sa tête. L'arme se ficha dans le sable.

IG-154 essaya de la retirer dans l'instant mais la chaleur émise par la lance avait fait fondre le sable qui avait commencé à fondre. Dust attrapa sa gourde et jeta l'eau sur le sable devenu liquide. Ainsi, le sable se changea en une sorte de pâte très élastique, emprisonnant la pique du Magnagarde.

Pendant que le droïde s'affairait à libérer son arme, le clone se releva, réactiva le sabre laser et se lança à l'assaut. Il maniait assez mal les lames bleues alors il pressa un bouton et une des lames disparut, laissant plaça à un sabre classique. Dust était assez perturbé par le poids du sabre : il avait plutôt l'habitude d'utiliser une vibrolame. Ainsi, ses gestes étaient disgracieux mais néanmoins enragés. Il ne se battait pas que pour lui : c'était pour sa Légion, pour la GAR, pour la République qu'il luttait.

Chacun de ses assauts était un coup de poignard dans la menace Séparatiste. Le général Elan l'avait dit : le Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi était en train de se battre contre le Général Grievous et s'il réussissait, il allait mettre fin à la guerre.

Voilà pourquoi Dust ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Il était trop près de la paix pour périr à la guerre. IG-154 réussit finalement à arracher son arme du piège de sable. Il asséna un grand coup sur le clone qui esquiva de peu avant de repartir à l'assaut de plus belle. Mais Dust se rendit compte qu'emprisonner une des pointes de la lance dans le sable avait eu un effet inattendu et bienvenu : l'électricité revint brusquement aux extrémités de la pique, faisant surcharger celles-ci.

S'en suivit un bref éclair de lumière et une odeur de brûlé vint chatouiller les narines de Dust : les pointes de l'arme du Magnagarde venaient d'exploser.

Dust remarqua ainsi une faille dans la défense du droïde et d'un magistral coup de sabre le frappa à la poitrine. En effet, bien que les Magnagardes soient recouverts de phrik, le métal coûtait extrêmement cher. Ainsi, certaines parties des gardes du corps n'étaient au fond que du duracier...rien que le sabre laser ne puisse traverser. Le coup de Dust creusa un large sillon dans le corps de IG-154. Il connaissait un peu l'anatomie de ces robots et savait que son « coeur » se trouvait non loin. S'il parvenait à le détruire , le Magnagarde serait désactivé.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut réussir. Jusqu'à ce que IG-154 ne l'attrape fermement à la gorge et commende à l'étrangler. Suffoquant, le clone n'eut pas assez de force pour continuer son oeuvre. Pendant qu'il continuait à l'étrangler, le Magnagarde lâcha son arme devenue inutilisable et utilisa son bras libre pour plonger dans son propre corps et retirer de force le bras de Dust. Impuissant, CC-5247 ne put que voir son bras être manié comme une baguette de bois toujours accrochée au sabre laser. Il remarqua aussi que la réputation sadique du droïde n'était pas usurpée : il lui laissait juste assez d'air pour souffrir le martyre. Il rugit intérieurement de douleur quand IG-154 broya son bras entre ses doigts et lui arracha le sabre laser avant de l'activer. Dust savait ce qu'il allait se passer : 154 allait lui plonger la lame bleue au travers du corps. Il se prépara mentalement : connaissant le droïde, ça allait être très douloureux. Dans un dernier sursaut de fierté, Dust plongea ses yeux dans les capteurs oculaires du Magnagarde. Le droïde émit un rire sadique :

_Vous voilà arrivé à bout de souffle, Commandant Dust...héhéhé !

Au fond de son esprit pragmatique, une dernière question se forma pour le clone : _mais pourquoi donc les droïdes de la CSI avaient-ils un humour si déplorable ?_  
Dust se relaxa, attendant un coup qui ne venait pas. Coup qui ne vint jamais car le droïde fut brutalement propulsé en arrière et ouvrit les doigts. Dust tomba sur le sable avec fracas mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'il arriva au droïde : il fut projeté contre le Juggernaut le plus proche si fort qu'il déforma le blindage du HAV Sous le choc, une bonne partie de ses composants électroniques se répandirent au sol. IG-154 essayait désespérément d'avancer mais il semblait être pris dans un étau. Pris d'un doute, le clone se retourna pour voir Sio Elan à moitié sonnée, la main ouverte et tendue vers le Magnagarde. Elle venait encore une fois de lui sauver la vie. Il ressentit encore cette sensation dans son ventre. S'il survivait à la bataille, il se promit de découvrir ce qu'étaient vraiment ces sentiments.

Pendant que Dust et IG-154 se livraient un duel acharné, Sio Elan était complètement sonnée : elle se remettait doucement de son choc psychique. La perte de ses hommes l'avait vraiment touchée. C'était un peu si comme des milliers de liens s'étaient rompus d'un coup. Séparément, elle aurait très bien pu gérer le choc mais tous ensemble...elle n'avait pas pu supporter. Depuis, elle naviguait entre deux mondes, essayant tant bien que mal de revenir à la réalité. Pour autant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne rêvait pas, bien au contraire. Elle oscillait entre souvenirs proches et lointains, rêves étranges et visions.

Elle revoyait Maître Micha en train de rire à gorge déployée comme à son habitude pendant qu'elle et lui essuyaient le tir d'une douzaine de mercenaires.

Elle revoyait Maître Yoda jouer avec elle quand elle était petite à Pousse-Plume.

Elle se revoyait en train de méditer dans la Salle des Étoiles.

Elle revoyait le Conseil la prévenir de sa mission sur la planète désertique et la mort de Maître Micha.

Elle se revoyait en train d'embrasser Derek.

Toutes ces visions se mélangeaient, alternaient entre réalité et illusion. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la Force l'avait brusquement tirée de son demi-coma pour intervenir. Dust se battait au corps à corps avec un Magnagarde. Une intense lumière bleue semblait émaner des mains du clone.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues secondes que la Jedi comprit que le Commandant s'était emparé de son arme pour lutter contre le Magnagarde. L'Arkanienne se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour se forcer à bien se réveiller. Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'évanouisse une nouvelle fois alors que son second était aux prises avec l'un des plus dangereux droïde de la CSI ! Un peu de sang coula sur son menton. Elle avait mal mais au moins, elle était apte à se battre. Enfin, un peu. Dust ne se débrouillait pas si mal pour un néophyte : ses coups étaient maladroits mais néanmoins portés avec force et énergie.

Le genre d'attaque qui aurait tout à fait sa place dans le Djem So. Personnellement, Sio préférait le Soresu : cela correspondait mieux avec son idéal de pacificatrice. Le fin du fin n'était pas de tuer son adversaire mais de le maîtriser. Même si les choses avaient bien changés ces trois dernières années.

Sio se força à se relever. Les combattants ne l'avaient pas vue, se concentrant sur leur duel. Pendant un très court instant, Dust domina l'affrontement mais le droïde prit rapidement l'avantage. Il étrangla le clone pour le bloquer dans son élan et tandis qu'il étouffait, le Magnagarde ôta le bras de Dust de sa poitrine aussi facilement que s'il avait été un enfant. Sio aurait préféré ne pas avoir d'oreilles pour ne pas entendre le bruit sourd que fit le bras armé de Dust quand il fut brisé par le droïde. Elle voulut utiliser la Force pour récupérer son sabre et se lancer à l'assaut mais le Magnagarde fut ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'empara de l'arme de la Jedi et se prépara à l'enfoncer dans le corps de CC-5247.

Sio fut la plus rapide : d'une impulsion de Force, elle repoussa le droïde au loin, contre un HAV. Dust la regardait d'un air surpris et ravi. Mais quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Il avait...il avait un peu le regard de Derek quand ils se voyaient en secret. Elle s'autorisa une hypothèse : se pouvait-il que Dust ressente quelque chose pour elle ? En tout cas, de son côté, il n'en était rien. Elle le respectait. C'était un bon chef et un excellent guerrier mais rien de plus. Le seul qui pouvait faire battre son coeur de cette façon, c'était Derek. Derek qui devait être en ce moment même dans la prison de la CSI. Cette pensée accentua sa détermination dans la Force. Aussi fort que soit un Magnagarde, il n'était pas fait pour résister à quelque chose d'aussi puissant que la Force. Le droïde était fermement maintenu contre le Juggernaut mais Sio sentait ses forces la quitter. Elle devait trouver un moyen de bloquer le Magnagarde...définitivement. Elle hurla à Dust pour se faire entendre au milieu de la tempête de blasters :

_Dust ! Ordonnez au pilote du HAV de quitter le véhicule ! Maintenant !

CC-5247 ne chercha pas le sens de cette tactique : cette femme était son officier supérieur. Il devait obéir à ses ordres sans discuter. Il appuya machinalement sur une de ses tempes avant de se souvenir que son casque avait été détruit. Il prit donc son comlink accroché à la hanche et mit quelques secondes à se connecter à l'ordinateur de _l'Etoile d'Alderaan_, le Juggernaut contre lequel Sio maintenait IG-154. Quand le pilote activa la console de communication, Dust ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot :

_Par ordre du général Elan, vous et chaque soldat encore présent dans le véhicule devez le quitter immédiatement !

Dust n'attendit pas de réponse favorable ou non. Son subordonné obéirait aux ordres, il en était certain. Et effectivement, moins d'une minute plus tard, le pilote quitta l'_Etoile_ avec quelques autres clones. Dust mit ses mains en porte-voix :

_C'est bon, général ! hurla t-il à l'Arkanienne.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à sa besogne. Tout en maintenant IG-154 plaqué contre le HAV, elle utilisa la Force pour le faire lentement basculer sur le droïde. L'_Etoile_ plongea comme une pierre entrainée au fond de l'eau et percuta le sable avec fracas. Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit de dessous le Juggernaut. Sio relâcha sa concentration. L'effort avait été épuisant mais au moins, le Magnagarde était hors-service. Elle regarda Dust pour lui sourire et lui montrer que tout allait bien mais le clone semblait très préoccupé. La Jedi suivit son regard et put contempler une bonne douzaine de superdroïdes de combat marcher vers eux. La Jedi utilisa la Force pour ramener son sabre à elle et le clone se jeta sur son pistolaser.

Ils allaient passer un sale quart-d'heure...et soudain, quand tout semblait perdu, une lumière verte tomba brusquement du ciel et vaporisa les droïdes. Clone et Jedi levèrent la tête pour voir une canonnière clone vrombir au dessus d'eux. Dust regarda le ciel avec un petit sourire en voyant une dizaines de canonnières et un destroyer Acclamator dans le ciel de Saluan.

_Je crois que la cavalerie est arrivée, général...

Sio répondit par un léger sourire. Avec ces renforts inattendus, la CSI était perdue. Ils allaient pouvoir sauver Derek...

Derek était adossé contre une paroi du centre de Commandement en train de lutter contre la douleur. Sa jambe était salement touchée : un tir de blaster clone l'avait transpercée de part en part et un de ses muscles avait été presque carbonisé. Tout en utilisant la Force pour se soigner, il se mit à réfléchir : à quel moment tout était parti en vrille ? Il n'y avait pas cinq minutes, il était en train de combattre les troupes de la République et puis...et puis...tout avait échoué.

Il ne savait pas quand mais il savait que ça c'était produit : il avait été en train de se battre contre un trooper clone avec son sabre laser quand le ciel s'était brusquement assombri. Et alors que ses troupes étaient en train de massacrer les clones encore hagards du choc des explosions, une intense lumière verte avait plu sur ses droïdes, les vaporisant. Tandis qu'il avait analysé la situation pour savoir comment se sortir d'affaire, le trooper avait vu une faille dans sa défense et l'avait touché à la jambe d'un tir astucieux. Derek avait poussé un cri de douleur et failli tomber à terre. Mais ses réflexes avaient repris le dessus et il s'était ressaisi : d'un coup parfaitement exécuté dans le pur style Djem So, il avait tué le soldat. Devant les renforts républicains, il avait du se replier dans le bunker de Commandement.

Maintenant, adossé contre un des murs de métal du Centre, il se mettait vraiment à paniquer : ses troupes étaient détruites. Il ne devait plus lui rester plus d'une centaine de droïdes B1 dans le Centre. Tous les autres, B2, droïdekas, véhicules-droïdes...tous ceux là n'étaient plus qu'un tas de pièces détachées.

Alors que les clones venaient de recevoir des renforts. Mais il y avait plus inquiétant : Derek avait eu le temps de reconnaître les couleurs du 212° Bataillon d'Attaque, le Bataillon dirigé par le Commandant Cody, lui même affecté au Général Kenobi.

En clair, ça signifiait que les troupes clones d'Utapau pouvaient se permettre de se priver de troupes.

Donc, la bataille d'Utapau était quasiment gagnée pour la République. Chose impossible si le Général Grievous était toujours en vie. Cela signifiait donc qu'il était mort. Et cette nouvelle accablait Derek. Non pas qu'il regrettait le Général, bien au contraire. Mais il avait pris la tête de la Confédération quand Dooku avait trouvé la mort lors de la bataille de Coruscant. Par la mort du biodroïde, c'est toute la CSI qui tombait. Que restait-il pour diriger l'armée droïde ? Le Conseil ? Une bande de financiers et d'industriels trop lâches pour diriger eux mêmes leurs troupes. C'était la fin de la guerre.

Et celle de la CSI. Derek serait probablement capturé et jugé comme ennemi de la République et Jedi renégat. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il finirait sa vie comme mineur sur Kessel dévoré par une araignée. Le Jedi déchu poussa un long soupir.  
Autour de lui, les membres organiques de son armée couraient en tous sens, essayant de trouver une solution. Certains se penchaient sur Derek pour lui demander ses instructions mais le jeune homme restait muet, le regard perdu dans le vide. Au terme d'un long moment, il sentit une lumière approcher dans la Force. Sio était en train de monter à l'assaut. Le Jedi tonna d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu partout :

_Évacuation immédiate !

La plupart des organiques obéirent sans réfléchir. Néanmoins, certains restaient , croyant qu'il s'agissait là d'une quelconque astuce de la part de leur Commandant. Derek sentit quelqu'un s'accroupir auprès de lui. Il reconnut la fourrure marron de Bol'zer :

_Commandant Shiel...que faisons-nous des droïdes ? Comment dois-je les programmer ?

Derek parla d'une voix morte et atone :

_Je m'en fous complètement. Vous pouvez leur ordonner de se battre, les désactiver, leur dire de faire une danse du voile zeltronne pour distraire les clones...je m'en fiche.

Le Bothan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Son commandant, l'illustre Commandant Shiel ne pouvait pas perdre les pédales comme ça. Puis, il sentit la lame du Jedi juste sous sa gorge :

_Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? Barrez vous !

Bol'zer obéit sans discuter. Il pianota rapidement sur une console pour ordonner aux droïdes de le suivre pour le protéger, lui et les derniers membres de l'équipe. En quelques minutes, le Centre de Commandement fut désert. Derek se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Les machines clignotaient, des bips fusaient...puis au terme d'un long moment, tout se coupa. Les clones avaient atteint le générateur. Derek se retrouva dans le noir, seulement éclairé par sa lame pourpre. Il sentit les portes du Centre s'ouvrir et Sio entrer. Il se releva difficilement. L'heure de la rencontre avait sonnée...

L'arrivée des renforts républicains avait tout changé : galvanisés par la présence de leurs frères, les membres de la 68° Légion s'étaient battus comme des lions : le petit groupe de Sio Elan avait réussi à repousser les B2 et à faire la jonction avec le reste des troupes encore piégées dans les Juggernauts. Les canonnières TIO/BA avaient réduit en cendres l'armée séparatistes et forcé les derniers survivants à se barricader dans leur QG. Ensuite, le destroyer Acclamator, _l'Iron Jaw_ avait fait débarquer ses troupes dans le but de sauver les soldats des HAV.

L'opération fut un succès : les pertes s'avérèrent moins lourdes que prévues et quatre mille troopers clones s'en sortirent sans grand dommage. Les quatre mille huit cents autres par contre, étaient morts ou trop blessés pour se battre. Tandis que Sio dirigeait l'évacuation des blessés, un clone à l'armure orangée se présenta comme le Capitaine Neck, envoyé par le Commandant Cody.

Le général Kenobi avait tué le Général Grievous et la bataille d'Utapau était pour ainsi dire gagnée. C'était pour cela que le Commandant Cody avait autorisé Neck et l'Iron Jaw à voler au secours des troupes de Saluan.  
Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps.  
Les blessures de Dust étaient profondes mais relativement légères. Hormis son bras cassé, il s'en tirerait avec quelques gros bleus.

Son bras avait été tout de suite soigné par la Jedi mais elle même avait été très affaiblie par la bataille et utiliser la Force l'épuisait. Elle laissa donc les médecins clones s'occuper de CC-5247. Ils lui placèrent un plâtre au bacta qui lui emprisonnait tout l'avant bras. Il devait désormais tenir son arme de la main gauche, le bras droit en écharpe. On avait proposé à Sio et à Dust d'aller se reposer dans _l'Iron Jaw_ tandis que le Capitaine Neck partirait à l'assaut mais l'Arkanienne refusa. Elle devait diriger l'attaque elle même, dit-elle. Les survivants clones de l'assaut des HAV avaient vu un homme se battre aux côtés de la CSI, armé d'un sabre laser violet. Tout devint clair dans l'esprit de la Jedi : c'était donc un Jedi Noir qui dirigeait la Confédération sur Saluan.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait réagi si vite et si efficacement. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il retenait Derek prisonnier quelque part dans le Centre. C'est pour ça qu'elle ordonna aux soldats d'entourer le Centre et d'ouvrir le feu si quelqu'un en sortait mais de bien épargner tout être organique ! Il pourrait leur donner des informations importantes.  
C'est pour cela que la Jedi attendit que ses hommes aient fini d'encercler le bâtiment pour partir à l'assaut. Dust avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Pour l'occasion, il arborait un casque flambant neuf, tout droit sorti des réserves de _l'Iron Jaw_. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le peindre comme son ancien heaume et le contraste était donc assez surprenant : son armure naguère blanche, désormais salie par le sable et la poussière, par les traces d'huiles et par le sang que surmontait un casque d'une blancheur immaculé.

Un peu comme si sa tête était passée au lavage, laissant sale le reste de l'armure. Mais peu lui importait : l'esthétique était bien la dernière chose qui comptait aux yeux du clone. Ce qui comptait, c'était remplir sa mission...et son général. Rien d'autre. Exécuter les ordres et faire son possible pour survivre jusqu'aux nouveaux.

C'est pour cela que quand il accompagna son général et ses frères devant le Centre de Commandement, toute peur l'avait quitté. Dans quelques minutes, la République serait victorieuse. La victoire de Saluan serait suivie de beaucoup d'autres : la mort de Grievous sonnait le glas de la CSI. Les Commandants Séparatistes finiraient par se rendre, à être vaincus ou encore s'entredéchirer dans des luttes internes. La République gagnerait la guerre. Voici venu le temps de la paix.  
Sio avait disposé les clones en demi-cercle autour de la porte d'entrée. En effet, les éclaireurs n'avaient signalé aucune sortie de secours.

Les Séparatistes étaient piégés dans leur propre QG. Il ne devait leur rester qu'une petite centaine de droïdes. Rien dont les clones ne pourraient venir à bout.  
Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un des trooper ne signale un bruit grandissant, qui fonçait dans leur direction. Dust fit mettre en joue les clones, pour qu'ils se tiennent prêts.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et une nuée de B1 en sortit. Ils commirent l'erreur d'ouvrir le feu sur les soldats. Avant même que l'un d'entre eux ne tombe à terre, les clones répliquèrent. Les droïdes de combat furent réduits en pièces détachées en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Puis, il virent qu'au milieu des droïdes détruits, un petit groupe d'aliens tremblaient de tout leurs membres. Les républicains comprirent qu'il s'agissait du staff séparatiste. Les clones s'avancèrent prudemment et après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient inoffensifs, ils les firent sortir au grand jour. Dust s'approcha de celui qui semblait être le chef, un Bothan dont la fourrure était hérissée :

_Identifiez vous !

La voix sèche du Commandant fit sursauter le séparatiste. Puis, il bredouilla :

_Bol'zer...Bol'zer Ikuta. Je suis en charge de la technique des droïdes de la CSI. Programmation d'ordres spécifiques, réparations, logistique...

_En gros vous êtes le type qui appuie sur les boutons, dit Dust d'une voix agacée.

Le Bothan le regarda d'un oeil méprisant :

_Oui. Pour un néophyte comme vous, c'est ça.

Dust se mit à faire les cent pas :

_Bon. Alors même un néophyte comme moi devrait pouvoir comprendre ça. Combien y a t-il encore de personnes dans le QG ? Combien de droïdes ?

Bol'zer parla d'une voix tremblante :

_Il ne reste plus que le Commandant. Je crois bien qu'il est devenu fou. Il nous a obligés à évacuer. Les seuls droïdes dont nous disposions, vous venez de les détruire.

_Alors il ne reste plus que lui, dit Sio plus pour elle que pour ses hommes.

Le Commandant clone se retourna vers la Jedi.

_Avec votre permission général, j'aimerais m'occuper du Commandant Séparatiste.

_Refusé Commandant. Ce Séparatiste est sûrement un Jedi Noir. Vous n'y survivriez pas. C'est à moi de m'en occuper.

Le clone tiqua :

_Désolé général. Mes ordres sont de vous protéger. Accordez moi au moins le droit de venir avec vous.

Sio soupira :

_Très bien. Je vois que c'est dur de vous faire changer d'avis, hein ?

Dust répondit par un sourire poli. Malgré son casque, il était sûr que la Jedi comprendrait. Puis, il se retourna vers le technicien en chef :

_D'ici, vous pouvez couper l'alimentation du QG ?

_Oui...

_Alors faites-le !

Le Bothan s'exécuta et en quelques minutes, toute électricité fut coupée dans le Centre de Commandement. Alors Sio Elan et Dust pénétrèrent dans le Centre, à la recherche du chef séparatiste...

Derek était adossé à la console de contrôle dans le noir quasi total. Seul la lumière violette de son sabre laser éclairait faiblement son visage, projetant des ombres pourpres aux alentours. Il savait que c'était la fin. Sio et lui étaient destinés à s'affronter. Hasard ou inéluctabillité ? Derek savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. S'il avait encore eu foi en quelque chose, il aurait probablement pensé que c'était la volonté de la Force.

Il soupira lentement, savourant chaque miette d'air. Tout était perdu. Finis les beaux espoirs de la CSI : Dooku était mort. Grievous était mort.

Le Conseil allait se dissoudre. Les chefs de guerre comme Derek allaient probablement livrer leur dernier combat. La République sortait gagnante de trois années de guerre. Tous ces combats, ces espoirs, ces idéaux...  
Tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Il allait sûrement être arrêté et exécuté. Mais avant, il devait savoir. Il devait savoir pourquoi Sio n'avait pas cherché à le défendre devant le Conseil. A cause de ça, il avait rejoint la Confédération et ses choix l'avaient conduit à l'article du côté obscur. Tuer Maelas, sa rage envers Dust, son plaisir malsain de voir souffrir les clones, menacer Bol'zer...il n'aurait jamais fait tout ça s'il était resté du côté de la République.

Mais l'Ordre en avait décidé autrement.  
Derek n'aurait jamais imaginé mourir comme ça : il était sûr de rejoindre la Force à un âge canonique et de rester immortel dans les annales de l'Ordre. Il était sûr que des millénaires plus tard, tous chanteraient les louanges de Maître Shiel.

Apparemment, il en serait autrement. Mais Derek était étrangement serein. Parce qu'elle venait d'entrer. Elle ne se trouvait qu'à une porte de lui. Il prit une ultime bouffée d'air avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. La Jedi se précipita presque dans la pièce. Leurs yeux se croisèrent :

_Bonjour Sio...

Sio et Dust parcouraient nerveusement les couloirs de la base séparatiste. Dust n'avait jamais vu son général aussi nerveuse. C'est comme si elle avait un autre objectif que stopper le Jedi Noir qui dirigeait la CSI sur Saluan. Et ça inquiétait le clone. Pas vraiment qu'elle lui cache des choses, ça il pouvait comprendre. Mais si elle se préparait à affronter un Jedi Noir en pensant à autre chose, elle serait tuée. CC-5247 n'avait jamais combattu physiquement un Jedi Noir mais il savait que c'étaient des adversaires redoutables.

Un peu comme une sombre copie des généraux Jedi de la République, les Jedi Noirs se retrouvaient souvent à la tête d'une armée droïde où ils pouvaient libérer toute leur rage contre leurs anciens frères. Dust savait que ça ne serait pas une mince affaire de s'occuper de ce Jedi mais il était persuadé que Sio y arriverait, quitte à y donner la vie.  
La coupure de courant avait plongé la base dans un noir presque total. Aucune fenêtre ou ouverture autre que la porte d'entrée maintenant close pour laisser filtrer la lumière. Dust avait dû activer la vision nocturne de son casque : il voyait tout en gris. Sio se servait de son sabre à lames jumelles comme d'une torche pour éclairer son chemin.

Même si le clone doutait fortement qu'elle ait vraiment besoin de devoir éclairer son chemin. Après tout, il avait quand même entendu parler de Jedi qui se laissaient guider par la Force. Et même d'une race aveugle disparue qui « voyait » à travers la Force. Mais en tant que soldat, Dust comprenait l'attachement que pouvait avoir tout guerrier pour son équipement. Quand un blaster vous a sauvé la vie, on a tendance à s'attacher à lui. En tout cas, si ça marchait pour les clones, ça devait marcher pour les Jedi. Logique qu'ils préfèrent leurs sabres à autre chose même pour les actions aussi futiles qu'éclairer son chemin ou dégager une allée pleine de ronces. Quoiqu'en dise leur Code, l'attachement était une chose naturelle.

Dust ne savait pas si c'était vraiment bien de refouler ses sentiments, que ce soit dans le but d'aider les autres ou pas. Enfin, Dust avait d'autres préoccupations que de penser philosophie au beau milieu d'une zone séparatiste qui devait encore abriter un Jedi Noir. Et ses doigts qui serraient nerveusement la poignée de son DC-15s étaient étrangement moites. Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer entre ses dents :

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Sio ne répondit pas, trop concentrée à sentir le moindre ennemi éventuel. Ils finirent par arriver devant une lourde porte. D'après les capteurs du clone, il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une personne dans la pièce. Dust appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte mais elle resta figée. Il jura entre ses dents. Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver comment ouvrir la porte close, Sio eut un geste de la main et la porte coulissa silencieusement. Clone et Jedi pénétrèrent dans la pièce, aux aguets.

Dust vit immédiatement une personne, dos à la console principale qui tenait un sabre laser allumé. Cette personne ne bougeait pas. Dust eut un mouvement de recul instinctif et braqua son arme contre cet homme. Étrangement, l'Arkanienne ne bougeait pas. Seule la surprise avait fait tomber son masque de concentration. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, éberluée :

_Derek ? C'est toi ?

Dust pouvait sentir une peur inhabituelle dans la voix de son officier supérieur. Elle connaissait ce jeune homme. Ce devait être un membre de l'Ordre, tout comme elle. Alors pour quelle raison se retrouvait-il seul dans le QG déserté des Séparatistes ? Un prisonier se serait enfui depuis bien longtemps.

Et si...et si c'était lui, le fameux Jedi Noir ? Pris d'une impulsion, Dust braqua son arme sur Derek. Sio eut un geste de la main pour le retenir. Il obéit, se tenant néanmoins prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect de la part du Jedi. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, Derek était résigné. Et Sio...Sio était partagée entre la joie et l'incompréhension. Derek rompit le silence :

_C'est bien moi Sio. Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle en vrai ? Ca fait combien de temps ? Trois mois, non ?

Sio ramena son sabre auprès d'elle mais ne l'éteignit pas :

_Derek? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es échappé ?

Le Jedi déchu écarquilla les yeux :

_Échappé ?

L'Arkanienne bredouilla :

_Mais oui...les Séparatistes t'avaient capturé et...

Derek partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Pas un éclat de rire franc et joyeux mais un rire horriblement froid et dénué de sentiment. Même le clone sentit son coeur se serrer.

_Me capturer ? Non, non, non...ça aurait été stupide de me capturer puisque c'est moi qui commandais.

L'obscurité semblait s'être étendue d'un coup. Quant à la Jedi, on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de recevoir le CorusTour en pleine tête.

_Tu commandais ? Tu as rejoint la CSI ?

Le Jedi déchu hurla presque de rage. Dust serra encore un peu plus la poignée de son arme jusqu'à ce que ses articulations en souffrent.

_Oui ! Quand le Conseil m'a banni sans raison valable, le Comte Dooku m'a trouvé. Il m'a aidé à comprendre que la République était corrompue, qu'il fallait la détruire pour la rebâtir. Il m'a compris ! Lui, il a admis que notre liaison était naturelle. Il m'a expliqué que je ne devais pas craindre d'utiliser mes sentiments, même les plus sombres.

La voix de Sio était secouée de sanglots :

_Tu parles comme un Jedi Noir...

_Non ! beugla Derek d'une voix exaltée. Je ne suis pas passé du côté obscur. Je sers juste la CSI.

_La CSI est foutue gamin, dit Dust d'une voix atone

Derek cracha à terre :

_Pff ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me rendre à Palpatine ? Je suis considéré comme un traître et un exclu par l'Ordre. Je préfère encore la mort au déshonneur.

Cette fois-ci, de petites larmes coulèrent le long des joues de l'Arkanienne :

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je peux prendre ta défense, leur expliquer que...

Derek la coupa d'une voix emplie de colère :

_Comme tu as pris ma défense face au Conseil, hein ?

Les derniers mots de la Jedi moururent au fond de sa gorge et seuls ses pleurs troublaient le lourd silence. Derek fit quelques pas dans sa direction, puis :

_Bon. Si tu veux bien m'excuser Sio, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

Et il bondit sur Dust. Le clone ne s'attendait pas à ça.

La lame violette fonçait vers lui à une vitesse ahurissante. Il se recula vivement mais la pointe de l'arme allait le toucher.

Il se baissa et le sabre frôla son casque. Il vit très clairement le Jedi effectuer un moulinet pour lui trancher la tête. Et quand le sabre ne fut qu'à un centimètre de son heaume, deux lames bleues bloquèrent le coup. Sio s'était précipitée pour sauver le clone et malgré ses yeux brouillés de larmes, son regard était déterminé :

_Derek. Tu sais que je t'aime mais je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à Dust. C'est entre toi et moi. Personne d'autre n'a besoin d'être impliqué

Derek semblait éberlué mais toujours aussi haineux :

_Sio. Écarte-toi. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

L'Arkanienne eut un petit sourire triste :

_Mais tu veux tuer Dust ? Je suis une Jedi. J'ai fait voeu de défendre la galaxie et les gens qui y habitent. Voeu que tu as prêté aussi.

_Tu me parles d'un temps révolu...

Le regard triste de Sio se changea en interrogation légèrement moqueuse :

_Et tu crois parce que tu n'es plus lié à l'Ordre, tu es dispensé de ton serment ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

Sans réfléchir, Derek frappa horizontalement. Sio para :

_Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Et le combat commença.  
Derek attaqua Sio par de puissants coups verticaux. La Jedi effectua les moulinets propres au Soresu, ce qui lui permit de dévier les assauts de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Le plus comique, c'est que le Djem So, qu'utilisait Derek n'était au fond, rien que la forme agressive du Soresu.

Bien que les techniques soient prévues avant tout pour parer (et dans le cas du Djem So, de renvoyer) les tirs de blasters, ils convenaient aussi pour le combat au sabre. Aucun n'était aussi dangereux que le Vaapad ou stylisé que le Makashi mais ces techniques pouvaient tuer. Et bien que le Soresu soit conçu pour se défendre et non pas pour attaquer, il vous rendait potentiellement invincible. Enfin, tout ça était de la théorie.

La pratique était autre chose : l'écart entre les lames jumelles de la Jedi laissaient une ouverture que Derek essayait désespérément d'exploiter. Mais à chaque fois que la lame pourpre effectuait un shiak avec la pointe de la lame, l'Arkanienne déviait le coup au loin. Quand il vit que cette technique ne marchait pas, il changea de tactique. Il frappait en oblique, tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Quant à elle, Sio battait l'air devant elle comme un éventail.

De cette façon, les attaques de Derek rebondissaient et manquaient même de le blesser.  
Le duel continua pendant une éternité, Derek attaquant sans succès, Sio parant parfaitement chacune de ses attaques. Au bout d'un long moment, Derek intensifia le rythme, délaissant la précision pour se concentrer sur la puissance. Cette fois ci, l'Arkanienne avait beaucoup plus de mal à dévier les coups. Et finalement, la lame violette de Derek franchit les défenses de la Jedi et lui toucha l'épaule. Elle mit genou à terre. Derek leva lentement son sabre au dessus de la tête de Sio :

_Tu vois ? Ni toi, ni personne ne peut me stopper. Je t'aurais peut-être épargnée si tu m'avais aidé contre le Conseil.

La grimace de douleur de Sio se mua en rire triste :

_Tu ne comprends rien...

Et elle balaya brutalement le sol de ses jambes, faisant chuter Derek. Et alors qu'il tombait, elle frappa horizontalement. Le coup creusa un sillon dans la main du Jedi, qui eut juste le réflexe de jeter son arme au loin pour éviter qu'elle ne soit détruite. Derek chuta lourdement et s'étala de tout son long. Sio lui plaça son arme juste sous la gorge.

_Le Conseil ne t'as pas exclu à cause de notre histoire...c'était un plan pour que tu infiltres les rangs que la Confédération.

Derek battit frénétiquement des paupières. Quoi ? Son exclusion n'était qu'un stratagème ?

_Tu veux dire que...

_C'était un coup monté, Derek. Le Conseil pensait bien que tu rejoindrais la CSI. Ils voulaient disposer d'un chef de guerre à l'intérieur. Mais il fallait t'exclure publiquement pour que ta défection ne semble pas suspecte à la CSI

Derek s'arrêta de penser pendant quelques secondes. Ca voulait dire que tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ces meurtres, ces exécutions, ces décisions meurtrières...ça n'avait jamais été son propre choix. Tout avait été préparé à l'avance. Enfin, il se décida à parler :

_Mais pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que ils ne m'ont rien dit ?

_ Mais maître Windu t'avais pourtant adressé un message. Mais on a perdu ta trace.

Le Jedi déchu comprit : le message de Windu. Le message qu'il avait refusé d'écouter. Tout devenait clair. Il s'était battu contre la République sans vraie raison valable. Il avait failli tuer la femme qu'il aimait. Derek contempla la visage de Sio : il avait presque basculé du côté obscur pour rien. Et le pire, c'est que maintenant, en voyant le visage radieux de Sio, il se fichait complètement de l'avenir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de rester auprès d'elle. Sio lui sourit et éteignit son sabre laser. Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Dust était resté de côté pendant tout l'affrontement : il risquait fort de se prendre un coup de sabre et son armure n'était pas faite pour ça. De plus, il n'avait pas pu aider son général : elle et Derek bougeaient si vite qu'il risquait tout autant de la toucher elle en le visant.

Quand le jeune homme s'était trouvé à terre, il avait pointé son arme sur lui mais le corps de l'Arkanienne lui faisait barrage. Puisque elle semblait gérer la situation, Dust se prépara à rengainer son arme. Puis, un signal le prévint qu'un message de la plus haute importance lui était adressé. Il accepta le message. Il vit un holo miniature du chancelier Palpatine lui dire trois mots. Trois simples mots qui allaient tout changer.  
_  
Exécutez l'Ordre 66_

C'est à dire tuer les Jedi. Tous les Jedi. Peu importait qu'ils soient vos amis ou vos ennemis. Peu importait que vous les estimiez ou les méprisiez. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de les tuer.  
Tuer Sio. Dust se sentit déchiré.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire : obéir aux ordres ? Les refuser et tourner le dos à ses frères ? Il essaya de lutter, il essaya vraiment de lutter. Après tout, c'était un homme, non ? Il ne pouvait pas résister à cette voix qui résonnait dans son cerveau, lui intimant le dernier ordre à faire ? Le pire, c'est que c'était trop facile : Sio était penchée sur Derek, elle ne pouvait pas voir le clone lever doucement, tranquillement son arme. Son sabre était éteint et elle ne se doutait de rien.

La tête de l'Arkanienne était parfaitement dans l'alignement du DC-15s.

Une pression sur la gâchette et ça serait terminé. Une simple petite pression comme Dust l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Il y aurait un petit éclair bleu qui foncerait sur la Jedi et ça serait terminé. Le cerveau de CC-5247 ne voulait pas le faire.

Pas à elle ! Pas à cette femme qui provoquait tant de choses en lui ! Pas à celle qui lui avait sauvé si souvent la vie ! Il ne pouvait pas. Non il ne pouvait pas.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ôtait lentement la sécurité ?

Pourquoi est-ce que son bras ne tremblait pas ?

Pourquoi semblait-il si simple de le faire ?

Il n'avait pas à combattre un droïde-araignée, ou le Général Grievous. Il devait juste tuer la Jedi. Il n'avait qu'à appuyer. Simplement appuyer. Rien d'autre. Pas d'éprouvant combat à corps à corps. Une minuscule pression sur cette fichue gâchette et ce serait fini.

Il aurait obéi aux ordres.

Mais Dust ne voulait pas. Peut-être à un autre Jedi, à n'importe qui d'autre mais pas à elle. Il ne voulait pas la tuer.

Mais il le pouvait.

Son bras se tendit tout seul. Le cerveau du clone refusa.

Mais son corps, si habitué à obéir était comme déconnecté. On venait de lui donner un ordre, il devait donc obéir. Pas d'autres alternatives. Dust ignorait que suivre un ordre pouvait être aussi douloureux. Et c'est pour ça que lorsque des larmes remplirent son casque. Et il eut une pensée, une toute dernière pensée pour Sio Elan. Il espéra juste qu'elle ne souffrirait pas.

Et il pressa la détente.

Sio n'avait pas venu venir le coup. Elle était penchée sur Derek, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle pensait bien trop à Derek pour songer à ce qui se passait derrière elle.

Et peut-être aurait-elle du. Car elle aurait vu Dust, son fidèle Commandant Clone en train de pointer son blaster sur elle.

Elle l'aurait vu hésiter quelques secondes avant de se décider.

Elle l'aurait vu tirer.

Elle aurait peut-être eut le temps de dégainer son sabre et de dévier le tir dans une pure maîtrise du Soresu.

Mais tout ça n'étaient que des spéculations. Parce quoi qu'elle ait pu faire après, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait vu venir le coup. Et ce n'était pas le cas. C'est pourquoi lorsque l'éclair bleu jaillissant du DC-15s la frappa à l'arrière de la tête, creusant un petit trou fumant dans ses magnifiques cheveux blancs, elle eut une expression de surprise. Même pas de douleur, de peine ou de colère. Juste de la surprise.

Et tout ce qu'elle était bascula dans le néant.

Derek n'avait pas venu voir le coup. Sio était penchée sur lui, prête à l'embrasser. Il avait tout oublié : ses blessures, son moral brisé, sa mort prochaine, tout. Il n'y avait que Sio et rien au monde ne pouvait lui ôter. Rien au monde ?

Alors pourquoi quand Derek détourna le regard un instant, il vit le clone qui accompagnait celle qu'il aimait pointer son arme sur eux ?

Tout se passa en un éclair et Derek eut à peine le temps de comprendre : un éclair bleu.

Un éclair bleu et Sio s'effondra dans ses bras, ses lèvres mortes se posant sur les siennes. D'aussi près, Derek put voir les yeux blancs comme neige de Sio prendre une couleur de nacre sale. Et c'était fini. Elle était morte.

La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, qu'il avait juré de protéger et de lui faire traverser la guerre venait de mourir au moment même où les conflits prenaient fin.

Pendant un instant, Derek resta sans bouger. Puis il se mis à secouer frénétiquement la dépouille de l'Arkanienne comme si ce simple geste pouvait la ramener à la vie. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'humain. Par habitude, il se récita le Code. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il le récitait, il devenait de plus en plus enragé :  
_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix_. Comment pouvait-il être en paix alors que Sio venait de se faire tuer sous ses yeux ? Il ressentait de la tristesse, de la rage, de la culpabilité mais en aucun cas de la paix.  
_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance_. Non. Dans ce cas, il aurait su pour le plan du Conseil et lui et Sio ne se seraient pas affrontés.  
_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité_. Encore faux. Derek était tout sauf serein de voir celle qu'il aimait mourir dans ses bras. Une passion brûlante pour elle se mua en haine pour son assassin, ce clone qui restait immobile à contempler son crime  
_Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force_. Là, Derek espérait que c'était vrai. Il l'espérait vraiment pour Sio. Tout ce qu'elle était, pas seulement son corps mais aussi ses rêves, ses envies, ses pouvoirs, tout ça ne pouvait pas être effacé d'un coup. Il espérait vraiment que Sio se trouvait dans un endroit ensoleillé avec son maître, le maître de Derek et tous les Jedi morts. Il l'espérait plus que tout. Parce que lui, il était dans le noir total. Seule une lumière de rage et de haine brûlait en lui.

Et il décida de la venger. Il déposa le corps de la Jedi à terre avec le plus de précautions, comme pour ne pas la blesser. Par réflexe, il ramassa son sabre laser aux lames jumelles et l'attrapa fermement. De l'autre main, malgré la douleur de sa main blessé, il prit son propre sabre. Il les activa. Un feu bleu et violet embrasa la pièce. Derek se rua sur Dust, sabres en avant.

Dust n'avait pas vu venir le coup. Après avoir tiré, il resta simplement là à regarder la vie s'échapper du corps de Sio Elan. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne se sentait pas si triste. Juste vide. Comme si quelque chose en lui venait de se briser et que vivre ne servait plus à rien. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne réagit pas quand Derek prit les deux sabres avant de se ruer sur le clone. Dust ne bougea pas et n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Il n'avait aucune chance de survie.

Il ferma donc les yeux et après une prière pour Sio, laissa la mort l'emporter.

Derek avait adopté un style Jar'Kai : la technique des deux sabres. Il fonça sur le clone en faisant tournoyer les armes. La lame violette arriva en biseau et trancha le bras armé de Dust à partir de l'épaule. L'autre arme, celle de Sio frappa CC-5247 au niveau des jambes qui se dérobèrent sous le coup. Malgré son armure, Dust chuta lourdement. Derek restait au dessus de lui, le regard rempli de haine. Il leva haut, très haut le sabre aux lames jumelles, le sabre de Sio et l'abattit sur son assassin. Le coup le tua instantanément mais Derek s'en fichait.

Il s'acharna sur le cadavre avec les sabres jusqu'à le couper en morceaux. Quand il eut fini, et désactivé les sabres il se rendit compte que sa soif de vengeance n'était pas apaisée. Les clones devaient mourir. Tous

. Et il trouverait qui avait ordonné le meurtre de Sio. Il le tuerait. Oui, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Derek sortit donc de la base par la grande porte. Il était la mort en marche, rien ne le stopperait. Il se laissait sans doute envahir par le côté obscur mais il le faisait avec délice. Sio devait être vengée. Quand il franchit la porte, le soleil de Saluan l'ébloit un moment. Quand sa vision redevint normale, il eut la surprise de voir une centaine de clones appuyés par des véhicules l'entourer. Les soldats étaient prêts à le tuer au moindre geste.

Derek activa les sabres. Un feu azur et améthyste jaillit de ses mains.  
Les soldats levèrent leurs armes. Centaines et centaines de canons pointés sur lui, chacun pouvant le tuer dans l'instant.  
Derek hurla et chargea.

Les soldats tirèrent...

_Ainsi périrent Sio Elan et Derek Shiel,  
Deux grands Jedi qui si dans la vie ne purent être ensemble,  
__Dans la mort enfin furent,  
Unis dans la Force_

_Texte de Code 44, Illustrations de Naga Sadow Master_


End file.
